Getting Brian Back
by mswriter07
Summary: Brian's deep cover explained. Crossover over with his movie Running Scared 2006 . A.N. Still the same story just fixed the title to match the title on the other sites I post to. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Fast Five/Running Scared Crossover

Pairing(s): Dom/Brian; Vince/Mia

Rating: M

Inspired by this piece of conversation between Hobbs and the Police Chief:

_Chief of Police Alemeida_: Is all this really necessary to apprehend two men?  
_Hobbs_: Let me tell you a little something about these two men. **One's a former federal officer, been in deep cover for five years.** He knows every way you're gonna come for him. The other one's a professional criminal, escaped prison twice, spent half his life on the run, avoiding folks like you.

~Quotes taken from imdb . com

Summary: Dom and the team learn about Brian's deep cover.

Once Dom made it to Rio he found Brian and Mia at Vince's; the three of them planning a car heist that Vince set up. He sat near Brian and observed how much Brian had changed since their last meeting. The way his fingers shook and he seemed more on edge. He also noticed that Brian lost some weight. In LA when he found out Brian was a Fed and they took down Braga, he had noticed subtle but to him noticeable changes that Brian wasn't as good as he said he was doing. "Hey Bri, let's go for a walk."

Brian looked at Dom and asked, "Why?"

"Looks like we could use some fresh air."

"I'm good."

"It wasn't a suggestion. Let's go."

Once the two were down the hill from the house Dom pulled Brian close and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nightmares are back. Mia doesn't know."

"When'd they start back?"

"After you left when we broke you off the bus. My last UC assignment before coming back to the LA offices was a disaster. I mean I did what I needed to do and everything but it's hard getting my head out of that assignment."

"What happened in Jersey?"

"I was undercover in the mob and I had a wife and a kid as part of my cover. Then a neighbor kid got involved. Everything worked out but I would've liked to have not had to get the kids involved in any of this."

"Brian you can't control everything that happens. The kids survived, the woman survived, and you're back where you belong."

"I know. I just need to remind myself I'm Brian O' Conner. I didn't hear my name for almost five years and the feds didn't care. They just cared that I took care of business."

"Do you want me to help you remember Brian O' Conner?" Brian looked over at Dom and Dom got his answer. "Let's go get you a car." Dom grinned.

The two went back to the house and Dom got his keys to his Charger. "Don't wait up. We'll be out a while." Dom said as he looked at his sister and Vince.

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring the countryside. Come on Brian."

Brian went out the front door with his hands shoved in his pockets like old times and Dom followed behind. They got in Dom's Charger and Dom took off to the other side of the city where some races were taking place. They pulled in and started looking at the cars around them. Brian along the rows next to Dom, shoulder to shoulder, and found a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. They stopped in front of the car and Brian said, "This one is nice."

"You want it?"

"Yeah."

"It's yours."

"Hey! Lay off my car!"

Dom and Brian both looked at the Brazilian that owned the car and Dom said, "Race ya for pinks?"

"What do you got?"

"1970 Dodge Charger. Never seen taillights ever."

"It's on."

Ten minutes later the guy was handing Brian the keys and papers to the car. They pulled out of the racing area after Brian took a few laps around the cars getting a feel for his new car. Everyone just watched how he handled it and then saw nothing but taillights when Brian left the area. Dom followed Brian and just let him drive. Brian stopped about forty-five minutes outside of town along the edge of the road overlooking the ocean.

Dom got out of his car and moved next to Brian leaning against his Skyline. "Do you feel better?"

"A little bit."

"What else do you want to do?"

Brian glanced at Dom with a shuttered look and said, "Lots of things that'll take time. I'm not going to be better after just one drive or a hundred. I just need some patience on people's parts to let me get myself back a little at a time."

Dom stood in front of Brian and cupped his cheek. He saw the ice still covering up an assortment of emotions and he said, "You don't have to hide behind Snowman. If you need to punch something do it, if you need to yell do it, whatever you need to do to find your center again then definitely do it. Don't bury it inside."

"Coming from Mr. Brickwall himself." Brian said. He didn't move his head away from Dom's palm.

"Come on. Let's go back to Vince's and get some sleep. Gonna need it for this job tomorrow."

"Yeah." Brian sighed and stepped away from Dom and went to his driver's side.

"You're not alone Bri. Don't think that for a second, no matter who's around."

"I know in my head sometimes but it's one of those slow things."

"I know that too. Just reminding you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Brian and Dom came inside after putting their cars in the garage, they saw Vince and Mia in the living room. Mia looked over and asked, "You two okay?"

"Lots going on but we'll explain after he gets some much needed sleep." Dom said.

"I'm in this bedroom over here." Brian said as he pushed the door open. Dom grabbed his duffel bag and the pillow and blanket stacked on the other couch and walked inside Brian's bedroom. Brian closed the door after that.

Vince whispered, "Didn't look like Snowman was feeling well."

Inside the room Brian was using, Brian sat on the corner of the bed and Dom put his bag in the corner. "What's going through that brain of yours, Bri?"

Brian ran a hand over his hair and swallowed. He looked over Dom and said, "Where we're going."

"What do you mean?"

"We've got something between us and I'm willing to risk everything to try this out."

Dom knelt in front of Brian quickly and cupped his face in his hands and said, "You don't have to risk anything. It's me that's risking everything."

Brian let out a sad smile and he laced his fingers with Dom's and said, "Day at a time."

"Yeah." The two undressed to their boxer briefs and crawled under the covers. While Brian didn't wrap himself around Dom he laid his head on his chest and fell asleep listening to the steady beat. Dom stroked his hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Brian's waist.

In New Jersey, Nicky looked at his mom and asked, "What are you thinking about mom?"

"Brian."

"I miss dad too."

"You know he's not your father."

"I know Joey's not my dad. I wonder where he is right now and if he still thinks about us?"

"I'm sure he still thinks about us and his name's Brian. We gotta get used to that."

"Sorry, it's habit."

"Me too."

"Do you think he'll try and contact us even though the operation is done?"

"He might someday but don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not."

The next morning Brian woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He went to sit up but felt someone tighten their grip. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast."

"Give me a minute." The two got out of bed and pulled out jeans and shirts. After they dressed they went out to the kitchen area and found Mia cooking a small breakfast.

Mia looked over and noticed that Brian for once looked rested and her own brother looked to be hiding a small smile. "You two look better this morning."

"Thanks. I was able to sleep some last night." Brian said.

"That's good." Mia said as she finished scrambling eggs.

When everyone sat at the table to eat Mia noticed that Brian and Dom sat closer together. The two brushed arms and fingers as they ate and reached for condiments for their food and neither seemed to notice. She wanted to tell the two to go take care of the sexual tension between them but she knew they'd do that when things were better. Brian was still fuzzy about where he'd been for five years and knew that was the main reason for him being more than a little quiet since meeting back up again several months ago.

Mia heard fingers being snapped in front of her and so she came back to the conversation. "Huh? Sorry."

"Can you pass the OJ?" Brian asked quietly.

She handed the pitcher to Brian and noticed their fingers weren't even close to touching. Dom asked, "Are you okay this morning Mia?"

"I'm fine. Lost in thought is all." Mia replied as she scooped more eggs onto her fork.

"Okay but we all gotta be on point this afternoon just in case things go sideways."

"Don't worry Dom everything will work out the way it needs to today." Brian said as his pinky hooked Dom's for a minute of reassurance. Then he was up and away from the table. "I'll be back in a little while. Gonna go make a phone call."

"Be careful Bri."

"I will. See you guys later." At the door he turned to Mia and said, "Thanks for breakfast."

She looked over his face and knew he was trying to say more without saying it so she said, "Anytime Brian." He quirked a grin and then disappeared.

Dom looked over his sister and asked, "Where are you two standing right now?" Mia looked at her brother and giggled. "What's so funny?"

She sobered up and said, "He's always been yours, you know. He might've used me a little in the beginning but we never slept together and we've put everything behind to start again as friends."

"He never did huh? Didn't seem like he was going for chastity king."

"No but he waited for you. Then everything when upside down and he went to work for the FBI while we had to hide for a while."

"Yeah he's still feeling his last assignment."

"The one with Braga?"

"No but he'll tell in his own time. It's seems to be bubbling to the surface now."

"I knew something wasn't right. He wasn't as cool as a cucumber during the Braga case and the fact that he started chewing nicotine gum and was rougher around the edges."

"He's pulling himself together as best as he can and we've got to be patient for him. He's still Brian but he's trying to put ghosts away and get back to us."

"I have been. He's been having a lot of nightmares on this trip and I hear him sometimes yelling for a Nicky or Teresa or both." Dom filed the names away and figured they were who Brian had told him about the night before. "You're the only one that seems to be able to keep him calm enough so he can sleep through the night."

Dom shrugged and went to clean up the breakfast dishes and make Vince a plate to heat up.

Brian finally made it down to the local market and grabbed a phone to use at the payphone. He dialed a familiar number and hoped he didn't wake Teresa up. She answered the phone sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hey T." Brian said quietly.

"Joey? I'm sorry Brian, that you honey?"

"Yeah." He was glad she sounded more alert. "How are you and Nicky?"

"We're fine but we miss you. Nicky asked me if you still thought about us and if you'll visit."

Brian swallowed and leaned against the concrete wall by the phone. He choked on a sob and said, "Tell him I miss him and that he's not far from my thoughts. I miss you too T."

"Oh Brian. Where are you at right now?"

"I'm in Brazil right now. Things happened in LA and Mexico and now I'm…"

"Running. What happened?"

"We'll talk about that later. I don't have much more time on this card but I'm doing a job today and depending on how it turns out then I'll be sending you and Nicky…"

"Don't forget I've got Oleg now since his mother…"

"Yeah I'm sorry. Tell Oleg I miss him too. We'll see each other soon. I'll call when I have the details and make sure everyone's passports are up to date. I can't go back to the States right now."

"I'll do that. I love you Brian."

"Love you too T. Gotta go but be ready."

"We will."

Brian hung the phone up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made the trek back up the hill back to Vince's. He hoped everything went smooth today.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian made it back to the house and found Dom in their room. Brian crawled back under the covers after he pushed his Chucks off and got comfortable. "Everything all right?" Dom asked.

"I called T. Told her I was in Brazil and that if today's job went smoothly, her and the kids would have tickets waiting for them so that I could see them again."

"Are you sure it was safe to do that?"

"Yeah. The Feds wouldn't think I would try and contact them after the operation was finished. I promised them that I'd get in touch with them even though I honestly didn't know when and if I could. They were okay with that answer."

"So you had to play a husband and a father for five years? How'd you keep from knocking her up?"

"She was on birth control and we used condoms when we could. She's good but we both knew I wasn't really giving my all. We accepted it because there's only so much we could do to make it all seem real. The mob knew I was Nicky's step dad of sorts and that me and his mother were rocky sometimes, which was normal for them so it helped us some. I love her but we know that it's just a connection and that I belong to someone else."

"Did you ever love Mia?"

"I cared for Mia. I'm glad we went the friends route though. It's helped on this trip. I'm not expected to be anything more than I can be and it's helping."

"Would seeing this lady and the two kids help you bring Brian back or enforce your other identity even more?"

"They need to know me as Brian O' Conner; adrenaline junkie, surfer, and they get to meet my family."

Dom crawled over top of Brian on the blanket and pinned his gaze. "Are we family?"

"Yeah."

Dom moved to his side of the bed and lay on his side facing Brian. "Would you risk them running with us?"

"T would probably want it too. Nothing's really left in Jersey anymore for her and she can use the help with the boys."

"You're crazy Brian."

"That seems to be part of my appeal." Brian grinned.

Dom leaned over before he could chicken out and kissed Brian gently. He pulled away before Brian could return the kiss and he said, "Get some rest and I'll get you up when everything's ready to go."

Brian just nodded and let his tongue dart to the edge of lip and he tasted Dom. Dom stroked his hair and moved off the bed. Outside the room, Dom chewed on his bottom lip and he wandered, 'What the hell did I just do?'


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that afternoon, Dom went to get Brian up and found him changing clothes and shoes. "Did you sleep all right?" Dom asked from the doorway.

"Come here." Brian said as he tightened his shoelaces.

Dom walked over leaving the door opened and asked, "What?"

Brian stood and they were almost pressed together. He rested his hands on Dom's shoulders and said, "I knew the first time I seen you that we'd find a way to get together. Me bringing Teresa and the boys closer won't change that. Now I'm going to kiss you okay."

Dom nodded and felt Brian kiss him gently before he dived in wanting more to taste. Dom gripped Brian's hips and kissed him back when Brian let him. Dom liked how Brian kissed, very controlled but everywhere at the same time. Brian had his arms hanging loose over his shoulders and finally Dom had to pull away so he could breathe. He sucked in some air and said, "Let's go get some cars. We'll finish this conversation tonight."

"Sounds good." Then Brian slipped his tongue into Dom's mouth for a quick kiss and he sidestepped him.

Dom turned towards Brian and asked, "That how it's going to be Bri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to play tease now?"

"I think we've had five years of that. It definitely wouldn't be a tease if we didn't have this job to do. I'd have you underneath me so quick…"

"Who said I was bottoming?"

"Who said you were?" Brian said as he left the room. He heard a low growl as Dom came out behind him.

The four went their ways to start the plan; Brian and Mia playing tourists on the train and Vince and Dom coming up on an all terrain vehicle with special extractor system built in to get the cars. Things were going according to plan until one of the other men told his portion of the crew in Portuguese about what their boss Hernan Reyes was looking for and Dom put Mia in the car and told her that they'd meet her. She nodded and once her car hit the sand she let it loose and went the opposite direction. Brian and Dom took the Corvette and jumped the ATV still attached to the side of the train.

On the way back Dom glanced at Brian and saw the grin plastered on his face. "You're nuts Brian."

"That was fucking incredible Dom." Brian laughed and then got serious. "I know we're in some sort of trouble but you just driving over that vehicle was awesome."

"Well we need to get rid of this car and get back to Vince's before too many people are the wiser that we were involved."

"I know. I've got money for a cab if you want to leave this on the other side of town. We can wipe our prints and go from there."

"Ever the cop Bri. If we wipe our prints we'll wipe theirs too."

"This isn't an important car to them so it'll be all right."

"All right. We'll do it your way." Dom drove them the farthest they could get from Vince's inside the city limits and then Brian got them a cab to the market down the hill from Vince's house. Once they were clear to start walking Dom asked, "How do you do it?"

Brian looked over and asked, "Do what?"

"Seems like you go from fugitive, to cop, to fugitive and it's a cycle."

"If law enforcement's taught me anything it's to be a better criminal."

"I could see that with you, all the undercover work that they put you in."

"I had to be that good." Brian said as he looked up the hill and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Dom watched as his expression closed off and he put a plan together that they would be spending the evening alone doing nothing but relaxing. He stepped closer to Brian and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they finished the trek up the hill. Brian startled a little but fell into the comfort that was offered from Dom being so close. They made it to the garage and Vince and Mia looked over their shoulders. "You feeling better Snowman?" Vince said.

"I'll survive." Brian said.

"Did you figure out what they could be looking for with this car?"

"Not yet." Mia said.

Brian stepped away from Dom, rolled his shoulders and neck and walked over to the car. He popped the hood and opened the doors. After a few minutes he found the one piece of electronics that didn't belong on the car at all and found a chip. He put it in his pocket and said, "We gotta take this apart piece by piece now. If anyone's behind us I don't want them to think we know what could be going on. It needs to look like we searched this thing inside and out."

Dom said, "Okay. Let's go guys. We can do this." The four of them spent the next three hours stripping the car down to the frame and then Dom looked over at Brian and asked, "What could be of importance on that thing you have in your pocket?"

"About to find out." Brian said as he walked over to a digital reader and stuck the card in the side. He looked through the information and said, "Damn. This is everything for this guy."

"What is it Bri?" Dom asked as he leaned close to Brian's bare back that was dripping in sweat.

"It's Reyes' entire operation. Schedules, meeting places, and some contacts."

"What's going through your head?" Dom whispered his breath ghosting over Brian's ear.

"I'd say we take this asshole down."

"Us four can't do it alone." Mia said from the other side of the table where she observed her brother and Brian.

"We've got contacts. We'll call them in."

"We're not cops Brian." Vince said breaking his silence.

Brian glanced at Vince and said, "Neither am I but we deal with street racing, this guy wants to cripple an entire community with drugs, poverty, and no hope. We can give it back to them."

"Such an idealist. How dangerous is this going to be?"

"Very. The FBI is going to be sending in their best hunter from the DSS to come find us particularly me seeing as how I've turned native on them from both the LAPD and the Federal standpoints. I can only get us so far ahead but we can get this done."

"When do you think this hunter will be here?"

"Shortly."

"Do you know who they're sending after us?"

"I have an idea but he'll let himself be known when he hits the country."

"Still thinking of bringing that lady down here?" Dom asked looking at Brian.

"What lady?" Mia asked.

Brian glared at Dom and turned to Vince and Mia and said, "When we're done in Rio I plan on flying a woman named Teresa and her two sons wherever we end up so that I can see them and talk to them."

"When did this Teresa come into the picture?" Vince asked.

Brian stood up abruptly and yanked the card out the reader. He yelled, "That's where I've been the last five damn years." Then he stormed back into the house.

Dom rubbed his face with his hand and left to find Brian pacing the living room. Brian saw him and immediately went to swing a punch at him. Dom caught Brian's hand and said, meaning every word of it, "I'm sorry Brian. I didn't think their reactions through. I shouldn't have brought up that subject the way I did."

Brian yanked his hand out of Dom's and said, "Damn right you shouldn't have. I was working on telling them when we had this plan going. I didn't want to rub T in Mia's face so thanks for doing that for me."

"You're not rubbing her in Mia's face! You're rubbing her in mine!" Dom shouted.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" Brian went to his room and slammed the door.

Dom dropped to the couch and started to grumble and growl. At least Brian was letting go of his Snowman routine. Things were going so well until they got back here from the job. Dom almost wanted Brian to bring back the Snowman but he knew Brian needed to figure things out on his own. He got up and found his phone so he could start calling their contacts and get this job done as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Brian grabbed his keys to his car and said, "I'll be back in a little bit. Call me if anything changes with the plan." Then he was out the door before anyone could question him.

When Brian left Vince looked towards Dom and asked, "Where the hell is he going?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked except when we're talking about the plan."

"You two share a room and you two haven't talked all week?"

"I sleep on the floor. He still can hold a grudge." Dom roused.

Brian made it to Santos in about an hour and found the hotel he got for Teresa and the boys. He got them a suite so that Teresa could have her own room but not be too far from the boys if they needed anything. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. She looked through the peephole and found him leaning against the doorframe. She opened the door and said, "Hey Brian."

He looked at her and said, "I missed you T." They hugged and Teresa brought him inside her room.

"Are you all right Brian?"

"I'm okay."

"Where's your crew at?"

"I left them in Rio this time. I just needed to talk to you, see the kids, ya know."

"Okay. Do you want me to let the boys know you're here?"

"Not yet." Brian scooped her up in his arms and pulled her into a kiss.

Teresa pulled away after a minute to catch her breath. "I don't know if this is a good idea Brian."

"T I haven't been with anybody since us last year. Please?"

"What happened to that person you were telling me about?"

"He's being a dick right now." Brian tried to kiss her again but she pressed her fingers to his lips and shook her head.

"Brian as much as I want to have sex with you, let's not add that to the powder keg, okay?"

Brian set her back on her feet and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She rubbed his back and held him a few minutes.

The door between the rooms opened the boys poked their heads in. Nicky saw Brian and said, "Dad?"

Brian lifted his head and smiled. "Hey Nicky. Hey Oleg."

The two ran over to Brian and both wrapped their arms around them. "It's good to see you. We've missed you dad."

Teresa said, "His name is Brian, Nicky. That's what you need to call him."

Nicky looked up at Brian and Brian said, "Dad is fine." He ruffled the boys' hair and Oleg let out a rare smile.

"Can I call you that too?" Oleg asked.

"Sure Oleg." He wrapped his arms around the two and kissed the tops of their heads. He motioned for Teresa and pulled her into their group hug and kissed her hair.

"This is one crazy little family." She laughed.

"It's about to get a lot bigger." Brian said.

"What do you mean dad?" Nicky asked.

"You remember when I told you I helped people out that were in trouble? Well they're here in Brazil too."

"Yeah I remember. When can we meet them?"

"Let me make a quick phone call."

Everyone pulled out of the hug and Brian stepped over to a corner to dial a number. "Hey Dom." Brian sighed and ran his fingers over his hair. "We'll fight when I get there. Is everybody at the warehouse now? Okay. Well I'm bringing Teresa and the boys up. We have plenty of room for them." Brian listened another minute before he said, "We'll talk later Dom." Then he hung his phone up.

"Everything okay Brian?"

"Yeah. I'll help you gather your bags. We'll in Rio right now trying to stop someone but I want us all together so if something happens everyone can leave at the same time."

"Why'd you bring us down here if it's so dangerous?"

"I don't know what'll happen. I wanted to be able to see our family again. My life has never been predictable even undercover and I wanted to be able to spend time you three."

Teresa knew what he was saying and said; "We'll go with you to Rio but try to keep the trouble at bay. They've seen enough for one lifetime."

"I'll try. Now my team is waiting on us."

They gathered their bags and Brian showed them to his car. The kids ran over to it and Oleg said, "Very cool car." The two ran their fingers over the edges and inspected it while Brian put their bags in the trunk.

"Do you still have the Mustang?" Nicky asked looking at Brian.

"Yeah it's in storage in LA."

"Think we can see it one day?"

"Yeah. Get in the backseat and I'll show you how to buckle the straps." The kids got in and Brian buckled them in and then helped Teresa with hers. He wanted to lean the seat back and fuck her but he kissed her hair instead and walked around to the driver's seat. He buckled in and then started the car. The real magic came when Brian weaved in and out of traffic on the highway and side roads going at his slowest of 100 mph. The boys nor Teresa ever seen him drive this way.

He pulled into the warehouse parking lot about forty-five minutes later and parked by the door they were using as the entrance. The team tumbled out on the stairs and saw Brian helping Teresa and the kids out of the car and handing them a couple of bags while he shouldered the heavier bag. Brian noticed the team on the stairs and his eyes locked with Dom's. While he kept walking Brian could feel the shivers start. Teresa glanced between Brian and Dom and nudged Brian. Brian looked at her and she whispered, "Talk to him tonight and don't take no for answer."

"I've tried."

"Stop being an idiot. Shut him up in your room and don't either of you come out til you've fucked."

Brian grinned at her language around the kids and said, "Remember your language honey. The kids are around."

"Oh shut up."

Brian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let the kids up the stairs first and the team parted for them. Nicky and Oleg stopped in front of Dom getting the sense that besides Brian he was the leader and Nicky held his hand out. "I'm Nicky and this is my new brother Oleg."

Dom quirked a grin at the kids and shook their hands. "I'm Dom, nice to meet you two. We got food inside if you're hungry."

"Thanks Mr. Dom." Oleg said.

"No misters here. Call me Dom."

Oleg grinned again and said, "Okay." Dom pushed the door open and the boys went inside.

Brian made it up the stairs with Teresa and stopped in front of Dom. "This is Teresa. Teresa this is Dom."

"Nice to finally meet you. Brian told me a little about you while he was in Jersey."

"You knew he was undercover?"

"Yeah. Both Nicky and I did."

"Nicky your boy?"

"Yeah. His real father was a small time runner like Brian had to play and died of a heart attack. A year later the Jersey FBI came to our house with Brian and asked if we would like to be a part of some undercover work."

"Different circumstances. Why'd you agree to the work when you had a little boy?"

Brian spoke this time and said, "Dom can we play twenty questions inside. Then we need to talk."

Teresa looked between the two and said, "I'm going to help the boys get some food. You two need to talk first and foremost."

She had used a tone that brooked no argument from the men and Mia came up beside her. "Here let me get the bag and I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. I'm Mia by the way, Dom's little sister."

"Hi."

Mia took the bag off Brian's shoulder and said, "Go talk." Then she led Teresa inside and over to where everyone had sleeping arrangements. Most on the open floor except where Brian and Dom claimed which was up the stairs on the second floor loft.

Teresa looked around the space and said, "This is a nice arrangement for the circumstances."

"It works. Now if we could get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to submit to each other and get on with their lives everything would be all right."

"As soon as I saw Brian looking at your brother I knew something was going on."

"Any time they're together they're fighting against what they feel."

"I could tell with Brian's visit today."

"Did he try anything?"

"No I stopped him and told him he needed to figure things out with your brother."

"That's good. He's been different since coming back last year."

"Still carrying around a lot Joey's quirks?"

"Some."

"Hopefully your brother can help him. I know that's a big portion of what's going on."

"Me too Teresa." Mia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dom rested his hand on Brian's neck and they walked across the floor to the stairs. Nicky looked over and saw Dom's hand and asked, "Dad are you all right?"

"I'm going to be fine. I'll see you in the morning okay."

Dom said, "It's still early so we'll see you later." Dom moved his hand down Brian's back and wrapped his arm around his waist. As much as Brian wanted to tense being in front of the kids he relaxed into Dom's hold and wrapped his arm around Dom's waist resting his hand on his back as they walked up the stairs.

Out of sight Dom pushed Brian against the wall and growled, "Did you fuck her today?"

Brian leaned back against the wall, relaxed, and looking at Dom with ice blue eyes. "No. I wanted to though because we're obviously at brick wall when it comes to what we're doing."

"When was the last time you fucked anybody?"

"T the afternoon everything to hell and back and then they deemed the mission complete and had me on a plane before I could really think to try and sleep with her again."

"Would you have slept with her if she didn't stop you?"

"I don't know. Probably not because she's not who I want."

"Who do you want?"

Brian glared at him with a 'Who do you think?' glare and turned away.

Dom stepped closer and turned Brian to face him. "Who do you want?" He asked quietly.

"You. It's always been you."

"Good. Now let's go get some use out of this room we've nicked for ourselves." Dom grinned and pulled Brian into the room.

Once the door closed, the two could hear clapping and wolf whistles from the team below. Brian laughed and Dom grinned as they pulled their shirts off. Brian pulled Dom into his arms and started to kiss him. The only thing connecting them were Brian's arms wrapped around Dom's waist and his mouth trying to pull Dom's tongue out of his mouth. Dom finally wrapped an arm around Brian's waist and his other hand found the short hairs on the back of Brian's head. Dom pulled away and said, "I miss your curls."

"I'll grow 'em back." Brian said as he moved his mouth down Dom's neck to his earlobe and worried the lobe.

Dom gripped the back of Brian's head and moaned at the sensations that rolled down his spine. "Fuck."

"We'll get there." Brian chuckled. He maneuvered Dom to the bed and pushed him back gently. He climbed over Dom's thighs and took in his lover resting against the sheets looking at him wearily but panting in anticipation. Brian got to work on Dom's pants and pulled them down to the tops of Dom's boots. Brian kneeled next to Dom's feet and unlaced his boots before throwing them over his shoulder. He pulled the pants and socks off and threw those too. He looked up, saw Dom's boxers and licked his dry lips.

Dom caught his eyes and licked his own lips. Brian stood up and pushed his sneakers off and then worked the rest of his clothes off. Dom groaned and asked, "No tan lines. Should I be worried?"

"No. Only for you."

"Good." He pushed himself back further onto the bed and motioned for Brian.

"Playing the woman with the come hither move?" Brian laughed as he walked closer.

"It's better than yanking your ass onto the bed because you're moving so slow."

Brian climbed onto the bed and went back to kissing Dom. Legs tangled and arms wrapped tightly around the other. Brian's fingers moved on their own accord and slipped under Dom's waistband stroking and kneading his ass. Dom broke the kisses and groaned as his hips bucked. He leaned his forehead against Brian's and said, "You can have my ass tonight but tomorrow yours is mine."

Brian couldn't believe what Dom was saying and asked, "Are you sure?"

"You stop what you're doing you might be sorry. I put some lube in the night table next to us." Brian kept one hand on Dom's ass and he reached for the knob on the drawer. "Are you trying for multi-talented lover or something with that move?"

"Wasn't really thinking about it." Brian said as he came back with the small bottle. He kissed Dom again and said; "Now the shorts have got to go." Brian pulled away and Dom shoved his shorts off.

"You're killing me." Dom moaned when Brian kissed his chest.

"Almost there baby."

"Oh gods, now I'm baby?" Dom growled as Brian warmed up the bottle.

"It suits you." Brian grinned as he slipped a finger inside Dom.

Dom thought he'd seize up but he took a deep breath and spread his legs wider for Brian. Brian added a second finger and looked over Dom's features taking in his reactions to a couple of angle changes and then slipped a third in and distracted Dom by pulling him into another kiss. A slow rhythm was started and Dom panted, "Need more…not enough."

Brian slipped his fingers out slowly and slicked himself. He pressed against the relaxed muscle and Dom skipped a breath as Brian breached him. He almost choked but Brian rubbed his chest and sides in a gentle manner waiting for Dom before he started in earnest. When he caught his breath Brian pressed the rest of the way in filling Dom. "Dom you feel so good." Brian breathed against Dom's neck as he kissed and nibbled the sensitive areas.

Dom kept his hands on Brian's back and squeezed in response. He couldn't believe that he would let someone do this to him but he was glad it was only Brian he would allow to have this gift. He knew Brian would be fair about things and he felt safe with him. He also thought that everything going through his head should be going through Brian's. Brian braced his arms and started thrust keeping an eye on Dom's reactions. Dom had his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to keep his moans quiet.

Brian leaned down and lapped at Dom's lip and sucked it into his own mouth. Brian moaned, "Mmmm."

Dom's fingers clenched Brian's hips and Brian sped up. "Fuck."

"Yeah. Close." Brian panted.

"Your hand?" Dom asked.

Brian giggled, "Asking for my hand in marriage Dominic?"

"Asshole. Do that again." Dom moaned lifting his hips up some.

Brian did and groaned loudly. Dom grabbed Brian's hand and wrapped them both around his dick. After a couple of strokes Dom stiffened and came over their stomachs and hands, letting out a growl and wrapping his legs around Brian's thighs. The change in friction and Brian sped up again as he started to lose his rhythm, his orgasm hitting him hard. He barely prevented himself from biting Dom's shoulder and kept to panting and moans.

Feeling Brian slow down Dom unwrapped his legs and ran his fingers over Brian's damp hair. "That was good baby."

"Now I'm baby?" Brian gasped out.

"It suits you." Dom chuckled.

Brian eased out of Dom and Dom nudged him onto the bed. He went willingly and Dom slipped out of bed, feeling all the new aches and pleasurable spots, and went to get a warm washcloth to clean them up with so they could sleep. After they cleaned up Dom wrapped his arm around Brian and held him as they fell into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours later, Brian and Dom came back downstairs. Brian in board shorts and an unbuttoned button down short sleeve shirt and Dom came down in loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. The two went over to the kitchen area and Dom got them each a Corona and went and got comfortable on one of the couches. Dom pulled Brian close and Brian leaned into the embrace.

Tej walked over and asked, "Feeling better Bullet?"

"Getting there. Lots went down since I seen you last."

"Well if it helps, from what I've seen, you didn't leave your qualities too far behind."

"How did that night turn out anyway?" Dom asked.

"Let's gather everyone up. I only want to tell this once." Brian said.

Tej went and gathered the group up and Brian stood in the middle. Teresa asked, "Sure you want to tell everyone?"

Brian looked over Teresa's features and said, "Yeah. They need the truth and I only want to tell it once."

Nicky and Oleg came up to Brian and Oleg asked, "Do you want our help telling what happened?"

"You can fill in the blanks if you want." Brian said.

The three told the tale of the night; Brian explaining about the gun, Oleg admitting to taking it and using it on his stepfather, and Nicky telling about the searches they all did for any evidence. Brian fingered his stomach area and Dom asked, "What happened to your stomach?"

"Stab wound. The doctor who sewed me back up made it to where the scar would pretty much be invisible."

"You saved the day in typical O' Conner fashion, getting the kid home safe and still manage to pull off the driving you did."

Brian glared at Tej and Rome and said, "I was dying," Brian pointed to Oleg and continued, "and if he hadn't been with me I would've probably passed out completely and just bled to death. How the hell I made it to my house I still don't know. That was the most dangerous assignment I've ever been in on and I don't plan on doing anything like it again."

"So no more law enforcement careers that have undercover operations?" Dom teased as he pulled Brian onto the couch next to him.

"Law enforcement wouldn't have me back but I don't want it either. I'm where I need to be, where I want to be."

"That's good cause we want you here too." Dom said.

Brian curled himself up next to Dom and wrapped his arm around his waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. Dom tightened his own hold and ran his fingers over Brian's hair. "Dad you okay?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting there." Brian said as he glanced at Nicky.

"Why are they still calling you dad?" Dom asked against the side of Brian's head.

"I helped raise them."

Dom let it go and wandered how permanent the children and Teresa was in his life. Granted he tried to go along with Brian's answer of raising them. They were young to not know or remember fathers very well and he knew Brian did the best he could while doing the undercover work the government wanted. Dom decided to go with another thing Brian said and that was a day at a time. That's all they had at the moment.

After the story settled over everyone, they started to go their own ways again and kept the kids and Brian in their peripheral. Teresa gathered the boys up and said, "It's getting late. Time for bed."

"But mom?" Nicky said.

Brian sat up and said, "Listen to your mother Nicky. She's right. It's getting late and we all need to think of getting some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"It's only ten though." Nicky kept going.

Brian moved quickly and kneeled in front of Nicky. He asked, "How old are you?"

"You know hold old I am."

"How old?"

Nicky remembered those tones and said, "I'm twelve almost thirteen."

"Which means you're not a grown up yet and you have to listen to your parents. It's late and everyone needs to sleep. Once this is done then we'll talk about new bed times for the rest of the summer but you need to listen and follow directions the first time around. This isn't Jersey and it's much more dangerous here so we just want you and everyone else safe."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Nicky hugged Brian and Brian hugged him back.

"Go apologize to your mother and get some sleep."

Nicky walked over to Teresa and apologized and then he and Oleg walked over to their two beds and lay down. Brian turned to Dom and Dom had a small grin on his face. Teresa went over to Brian and said, "Still got it in you."

Brian just shrugged and said, "He needs to see the danger but he also needs to learn not to back talk you."

"Thanks Brian."

"Everything will be all right T. Get some rest and me and Dom will see you in the morning."

When Dom stood up to follow Brian, Teresa looked him over and said, "Take care of him for me."

"I will. Good night Teresa."

"Night Dom."

Brian and Dom disappeared up the stairs and Vince looked at the group of adults standing around and asked, "Which one rules the roost?"

"Both of them." Mia said as she wrapped her arm around Vince. "They're right where they need to be." Vince leaned down and kissed the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon Brian and Dom went down to the market and as they bought fresh food and meat they saw a few people looking rather professional in their search so they ducked out the back way and went to the warehouse. As they put the food away Brian said, "We got trouble on so be careful. The DSS is finally in town."

"Where'd you see them?"

"At the market. Good thing we didn't drive down today."

"Still it's a close call and we need to be extra careful." Dom said.

"What about the boys? If they find this place then everything goes to hell." Teresa said.

"The suite at the hotel in Santos is yours for another two weeks if you want to go back down there until we take care of Reyes. Then we'll have a better idea of where we're after this."

"Why'd you bring us here Brian?" Teresa said.

Nicky heard some the conversation and said, "Dad's doing what he think is right. We might not see him after all this done."

"Nicky stay out of this. We're talking." Teresa said.

"You're fighting, you always fight."

Brian looked at Nicky and said, "Go find your brother and wait for me and your mother."

"But…"

"Nicky if you don't stop the back talking I'll go get my belt." Brian said.

Dom came over and touched Brian's arm. Brian glanced at him before switching back to Nicky. Dom said, "No need to belt the kid."

"Dominic."

Dom backed up after feeling the vibrations rolling through Brian and said, "Okay I'm out of it."

Nicky finally wandered over to where Oleg was playing video games and kept an eye on the fight between his parents.

Teresa looked at Brian and said, "You thinking of beatin' Nicky? You haven't whipped him with a belt for two years."

"He knows better. If, for the moment we instill the fear of God in him, we need to do that. Life is crazy right now."

"Life is never normal around you is it?"

"Not really. As much as I try for normal it doesn't happen a lot of the time." Brian looked around for Dom and saw him manning the grill. The two shared a look and Brian asked, "After we eat do you want to go back to the hotel or do you want to stick it out. I can't guarantee anything but I will try to make this as safe as possible for as long as I can."

"We'll take it a day at a time. If anything I'll get a cab down to Santos and we'll wait for you."

"Okay. Sounds good."

About five miles from the warehouse DSS Agent, Luke Hobbs, was pacing and spitting at his men. "You lost them! They're pretty easy to spot especially O' Conner with his surfer looks!"

"Sorry boss. They must've spotted us and ducked out before we had their location pinned."

"Don't sorry me! These guys are professionals! O' Conner knows how we hunt so he'll be especially cautious! We need to keep surprise on our side and it doesn't seem to be there right now!"

"We'll start going through the neighborhoods a street at a time and find them before they disappear again."

"Good thinking. Should've done that to begin with!" His team scattered out of the hotel they were in and he looked over his maps wandering where O' Conner and Toretto would play house. He knew they were close just not sure how close.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Brian and Dom went to bed that night, Vince pulled Mia away from the group so they could talk. "What do you think is going on in Brian's head? Bringing a woman who was his wife for all purposes but on paper and two kids down here."

"I don't know. We never really knew him and still don't for all intents and purposes."

"Thought you loved the guy at one point in time?"

"You can love a stranger but am with him? No. Now I don't want to hear anything else about that."

"What do you think Dom knows about the situation?"

"Probably the same as we all do but he and Brian seem to know each other without really knowing each other."

"Why do we keep Brian around then?"

"Because we owe him more than he'll ever let us pay back. Plus I don't want to see Dom pissed at the world again."

"Pissed at the world works for him though." Vince was trying to be funny but he clamped down on his smile and laugh seeing the look on Mia's face.

"Grow up." She walked away after that and went to sit next to Teresa while Vince went to go hang with Tej and the other guys.

Upstairs Dom looked at Brian as he came out of the shower and asked, "What are we going to do about Hobbs?"

"I don't know yet. He's close but I don't know how close. I'm going to go out tomorrow and scout around the buildings and see if I see anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm going with you."

Brian glared at Dom and said, "No. It's safer with only one person out. Plus you need to get things ready for our raid on the police station."

"Brian why are you resisting so much?"

Brian stood up from the bed and stalked over to Dom. He jabbed his finger in Dom's chest and yelled, "I'm not resisting! I know how Hobbs works and I'm trying to keep everyone safe. We all have our roles in this and I'm trying to do my role."

"Brian your role is to not get killed and I'm going with you." Dom rumbled.

"No." Brian growled as he shoved Dom.

Dom shoved Brian back towards the bed. He wasn't going to let Brian get the upper hand in the argument. Brian landed on his back sprawled sideways. He went to lift himself up but Dom had his lap straddled and arms pinned before he could prop himself up. Dom laced their fingers together and kept Brian pinned to the bed as he leaned down and sucked the air out of Brian's lungs. Brian gasped into the kiss and tried to suck in more air but Dom was busy taking what was his until he felt a little lightheaded himself. He broke the kiss and Brian turned his head to cough and catch his breath.

Dom leaned down and started working the corded muscles on Brian's neck with his teeth and lips and felt Brian shove his hips up. In between tasting and chewing, Dom said, "If you go come back alive all right."

That was the closest Brian had ever heard of Dom being worried about him and he said, "You know I will." Dom let go of Brian's fingers and Brian tugged at Dom's towel. Feeling Dom start again on his neck Brian growled, "Fuck me dammit."

Dom ran his rough hands over Brian's t-shirt and made sure to stop at his nipples. He found Brian didn't like having his actual nipples played with but the area around them was very sensitive and Dom used that to his advantage. He pulled Brian's shirt off and ran his tongue around the hard buds and suckled them gently. Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's back and gripped his shoulder blades as Dom worked his way down his torso.

They weren't so tangled they couldn't move away from the other but the thought of moving seemed to reinforce their grips on each other and Dom leaned in to kiss Brian again. "Gotta get you out of these pants Bri." Dom rumbled as he worked the button and fly loose. Brian sucked in some air and held his hips very still even though he wanted to press himself hard against Dom's body. "Snowman's coming back I see." Dom grinned as he nibbled Brian's collarbone.

Brian groaned and let his body go, his hips thrusting against Dom's, blunt nails digging into Dom's back, and one leg wrapped around Dom's hip. "Taking too long. Getting harder to breathe." Brian clipped out.

"Getting there baby." Dom said as he ran his fingers over Brian's hair. Dom gave into Brian's rhythm and pushed Brian's leg off of him so he could discard the pants and then reached for the tube still on the night table. Brian moaned seeing Dom work the tube open and adding slick to his fingers. Dom looked at Brian and motioned to the center of the bed and Brian scrambled backwards to get there.

A few minutes later Dom had Brian prepared and he slid over top of him and dragged him into slow, passionate kisses as he pushed into Brian's waiting body. Once all the way in Brian moaned and wrapped his legs around Dom's waist, giving him permission to move. The sex itself didn't last long but the two stayed wrapped together and imagined themselves in their own paradise, letting the current events vanish for the time being.

The next morning the two came downstairs dressed for the day and Brian found a soft chair to sit in while Dom got their breakfast ready. Dom looked over and asked, "You all right?"

Brian got what he was saying and said, "I'm good."

Dom sat their breakfast on the table and kissed the back of Brian's shoulder where he left a mark and said quietly, "Be careful today."

Teresa had woken up and was about to sit up until she saw Brian and Dom's interactions at the breakfast table. The two could read each other like no one else and she saw Dom kiss Brian's shoulder and Brian pulled him into a gentle but deep kiss. She longed to be able to have that again but for the moment she'd have to be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian left the warehouse after a few minutes of saying good-bye to Dom and Dom went back over to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He saw Teresa standing up and pulling on her pants from the day before. "Morning."

"Morning." She walked to the kitchen space and found some cereal to eat.

Dom went for the gut first thing and asked, "Like what you saw this morning?"

Teresa sucked in a breath and turned around. "I didn't see anything. I just woke up."

"You're not a good liar. I noticed you were awake when we came downstairs." Dom eyed Teresa over his cup.

"Maybe I was but you guys looked like you could use a little privacy." She made her cereal and sat in the farthest seat from Dom.

Dom wanted to laugh at her skittishness. He wondered how Brian put up with her for so long undercover. He asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Yes you are and you're probably afraid of what Brian would say if he heard that you might not like me." Dom waved his hand in the air and continued, "I don't care either way but even you acknowledged that Brian gave his heart to me long before we acted on those feelings…"

Teresa huffed and stalked over to Dom. She poked his chest with her finger and Dom just held himself together. She said, "He gave you his heart when he gave you those damn keys. He then went to wherever and by the time he gets to me - he had a hard edge - almost angry. But I can't fault him there since that's part of his role but his heart didn't melt until he went back to LA."

"You fell in love with O' Conner? He seems to do that to women."

"He also needs to be protected. Seeing him here with you all tells me that he was a lot freer and more laid back a long time ago than he can be now."

"Because we're his family."

"Family doesn't leave their own behind. Why do you think he brought us down here? He couldn't stand to see someone else raise Nicky and Oleg. He knows they need a strong father presence in their life."

"When all of this is done and over with you guys might still be around but don't get used to anything."

"You're a self-centered bastard asshole."

"That's what I hear. I might be with Brian but I take care of everyone and the boys will be all right when everything settles."

"Fuck you."

"Back at ya." Dom finished his coffee and asked, "We done now? I've got work to do."

Teresa went back to her end of the table and glared at Dom while he washed his and Brian's breakfast dishes. He could feel her glare all the way over to the other side of the warehouse where he sat at a desk and pulled out layouts and maps of the surrounding areas by the police station.


	11. Chapter 11

While Officer Elena Neves, liaison for DSS Agent Luke Hobbs, was going through the computer searches looking for any information that could possibly give O' Conner motive for helping Toretto break off that prison bus when she ran into O' Conner's previous work assignments. She called Hobbs. "Sir you need to see this. It's about O' Conner."

"What is it?" Hobbs snapped over the phone.

"He was getting out of deep cover when the FBI put him back in LA."

"Shit! I'll be right there!" Hobbs rumbled. They hung up and Hobbs finished putting on his uniform and weapons before going down to Elena's room to look over what she found.

He knocked on the door and she opened it for him. He went over to her computer and started going through all the screens she had up that had to do with Federal Agent Brian O' Conner's career from his time in Miami to Jersey and back to LA. He looked over all the undercovers he pulled and noticed the length of the Jersey undercover. He mumbled, "Damn. They were going to kill him."

Elena asked, "Who's going to kill him?"

"His bosses at the FBI."

Hobbs sat in the chair with the laptop and Elena sat next to him on the arm. She asked, "What do you mean his bosses tried to kill him?"

"They thought the Jersey mob would do it for them. Brian's one of the best undercovers that the FBI had except when it came to the Torettos."

"Maybe he's in love with the sister?"

"Don't know but we need to look at what he's done for them and who he's spent the most time with since the first operation."

"Okay so the first time he let's the brother go, then last year with that case he works with the brother and then works with the sister to get the brother off the bus."

"We got a hell of an agent on our hands. I wander if he was able to satisfy his wife while he was in Jersey?" Hobbs thought out loud.

"His files don't indicate anything outside Dominic Toretto." Elena laughed.

Hobbs raised his eyebrow and was about to reply to Elena's statement when his phone went off. He checked it and opened the text message.

-Hey L, Rua Diablo and Rua Anjo. –BOC

"Shit." Hobbs said.

"What is it?"

"O' Conner. I'll see ya later. I'll call if I need anything."

"He contacted you? Does he seriously not know how to go into hiding or anything?"

"He knows what he's doing. He wants to meet me for something."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah. If he's contacted me then it's important enough to at least listen to him. I'll see ya later." Hobbs left the hotel and found the intersection that Brian sent him in the text—right in the middle of a market area of course. Hobbs got a cab to the area and found Brian sitting around a coffee stand with a cup of coffee in front of him. "Hard man to find." Hobbs opened.

"You know me." Brian said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes which is why I trusted you to come alone and not as armed as I normally am."

"I'm not armed so you don't have to worry about anything."

"An agent not armed, I don't know what to make of that."

"I haven't been an agent for months now but I left my weapon with Dom for the moment. I had a feeling I wouldn't need it today."

"You're awful sure of yourself."

"Sometimes you have to be." Brian grinned.

"What did you need?"

"I think you can help us with what we have going on down here. You know bigger fish than Dom and our family."

"What are you talking about?"

"We found the person who runs the city and he wants to cripple it. We're trying to stop it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You gotta bring me immunity papers for everyone on the team and then I'll tell you what we're doing. This guy is a son of a bitch and we're going to take care of him with the US Government's blessing or not. Either way, me and Toretto are very small fish in this pond."

Hobbs sat across from Brian and said, "I could see that but why are you still trying to protect a federal fugitive?"

"The question should be why are federal fugitives able to hide?"

"What's the answer?"

"Someone always bigger to fry. Dom was only hijacking trucks, the drivers didn't have any injuries passed the tranquilizers but the guy we found has a passion for keeping the people of Rio down on their luck and those DEA Agents that were killed is him, not us. I've got the evidence."

"Keep talking."

"Not until I see what I asked for. All of us can disappear and you know it."

Hobbs decided to throw O' Conner some of what he had to test the waters. "You want to know why they left you in Jersey for so long?"

"Jersey?"

"Yeah I've seen all of their notes and files on all of your undercover work. They wanted the mob to kill you before you somehow outwitted death and you had to let Gazelle die. That case you worked last year with Toretto, they shouldn't have let you go under."

"That was personal. I was helping my family. Then I got hurt again and Dom wouldn't run anymore. The FBI is a piece of shit letting the big fish go and trying to get a reformed small person who's paid over and over for the crimes he committed and didn't. I couldn't see him go back."

"Why'd you let him go the first time?"

"It was the only option."

"That's your answer?" Hobbs laughed.

"Get me those papers Hobbs. I'll contact you tomorrow same time to check on that." Brian got up and put a bill on the stand and slipped into the crowd.

Hobbs watched the disappearing act every step of the way and lost O' Conner in the crowd. Damn, thought Hobbs, Brian was good at what he did. He also went over all of Brian's answers and tried to figure out what Brian was angling for. He shook his head and went back to the hotel he and his team were staying at so he could think and go over more of Brian's work.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke made it back to the hotel and found the rest of his team waiting on him. "Hey boss."

"Didn't find them did ya?"

"Sorry boss but no."

"That's fine. We'll take a different approach. Go keep watch, I'm going to look over some things." Hobbs nodded at Elena and they went down to her room to set up the laptop and the files they had on Toretto and O' Conner.

Once the door closed Elena asked, "How'd the meeting go?"

"No one got shot and I watched O' Conner's disappearing act with my own eyes. He's too damn good at what he does for the FBI to contain him. Outside Toretto's team; he's just like us – get the bad guy and bring justice to the victim. With Toretto – he's broken more laws than Toretto ever has and is finding a way for them to get justice his way."

"So if we get the brother then O' Conner won't be far behind then?"

"That would be my guess."

"Did you ask him why he let Toretto go?"

"He said it was his only option."

"O' Conner's played both sides of the fence so long I'm surprised he hasn't had a breakdown about what is right and wrong."

"I could tell when I talked to him today that official right and wrong are out and his ethics have kicked in. He looks at Toretto and his people like they've already served their sentences no matter what laws they keep breaking and he'll use whatever knowledge he has in his head to outwit anyone on their trail and it's worked so far. The fact he even met with me is crazy but who knows what we'll discover."

"You almost sound like you want to help him out. What else did he tell you?"

"He says that we have bigger fish to fry then him and Toretto. They're going to stop this person no matter what."

"And he won't give you a name or tell you anything else?"

"Not until I get what he wants."

"Can you get what he wants?"

"I can get him something, not exactly what he asked for but I can help a little."

"I don't think it's Toretto we have to worry about; I think it's O' Conner."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Toretto's file has that he has a powerful personality and to watch his charisma. I think that O' Conner has his fair share of charisma too and that's what keeps the two coming back to each other and not worrying about too many other people."

"Maybe so. O' Conner couldn't survive all those undercovers without something to help him out."

Brian made it back to the warehouse and he walked over to Dom, who was looking over the building plans. Dom looked over and asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went well." Brian said.

Brian stopped at Dom's shoulder and Dom wrapped his free arm around Brian's waist. Brian leaned into him and Dom asked, "Did you find where they were?"

"Small hotel five miles from here. I met with Hobbs at a market across town and we talked."

"Does he know that you know where they're at?"

"No and it'll stay that way for the moment. We need all the surprise and information on our side that we can get."

"He hasn't figured out about us has he?"

Brian stroked his hand over Dom's scalp and said, "He's trying to figure out my motives but I think he'll help us to an extent."

Dom swallowed a noise in the back of his throat and pulled Brian into his lap. "Baby you need to be careful. We got a family to take care of now."

"I'm being as careful as I can be." Brian said and pulled Dom into a deep kiss. Their arms tightened around the other and they kept the kisses slow and deep; reassuring the other that things would be okay in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

The boys, after Nicky's many arguments, started to stay out of the way of the adults and stuck to playing video games and watching what went on around them. They watched as Gisele, Han, Tego, Rico, Tej, and Roman worked their magic as they followed Brian and Dom's instructions getting the heist set up and other information. They noticed their mother Teresa on the edge with Mia, helping with tracking and finding information about the person they were taking down.

While the boys liked the excitement, they kept their eyes on Brian and Dom mostly. Nicky watched his dad and Dom interact. The two weren't hiding anything but they tried to contain some of what was going on. Brian and Dom were standing in the kitchen space working on dinner. Dom saw Nicky approach and tried to move but Brian wouldn't his hands go.

Nicky walked over and said, "Hey Dad. Hey Dom."

"Hey Nicky." Brian said as he looked at his son. "What can I do for you?"

"You have a minute so we can talk?"

"Yeah. Sure. You fine here or do you want somewhere more private?"

Nicky looked between Dom and Brian and said, "I'm good here." Dom sensing a probable father/son moment went to leave the area but Nicky said, "You can stay too."

"Okay." Dom settled in beside Brian and kept himself relaxed.

"I'm curious about you and Dom. I know you like, maybe even, love mom but you spend any free time you have with him and you guys share a room at night. I just want to know what's going on?"

"You know I love your mother but I'm meant to be with Dom." Brian looked at his son and asked, "Are you all right with that?"

"Yeah. You need to be happy too."

Brian smiled, laced his fingers with Dom's and said, "We'll make it through this and then we'll pick where to go and let life lead us where it wants us."

"So we'll still be altogether when you guys are down here?"

"Yeah if you're mother wants to stay then you all are welcome as long as you want."

Dom looked at Brian and muttered, "The boys are welcome any time."

Nicky caught what Dom said and asked, "Why don't you like my mom?"

Dom raised an eyebrow at Nicky and said, "I like her just fine."

"Then why are we welcome and she's not?"

"She is but it's complicated. Stick to the easy questions?"

"Easy questions. Um okay. Do you love my dad?"

"He knows I do."

"Have you ever told him that you love him?"

Brian looked between his kid and his lover and went to say something but Dom beat him to an answer. "Never used those three words but he still knows."

Nicky stood up and walked over to Dom. He poked his chest like his mother did earlier and said, "He might know but use those words on occasion. He's a good guy to be doing what he's doing. He could've disappeared into the wood work but he came back for all the important people in his life."

"What is it with you people and poking my chest when you're mad?"

Brian grinned. "I think they picked that up from me sorta."

"Teaching 'em bad habits Bri?"

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry." Nicky apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You're both worried about Brian but he's good."

"I know but I don't want to see him hurt."

Dom looked Nicky over and asked, "If you and Oleg both know Brian is just Brian, why do you both still call him dad?"

"Dad raised us both. Oleg's family wasn't very good and spent a lot of time at our house and I've been calling him dad since first grade. He doesn't have to be doing what he's doing but he is so take good care of him."

"I will."

"And you'll be nicer to my mom? She's a good woman."

"I'll try."

Nicky frowned and said, "She wants to make sure dad's all right. That's all she wants."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dom said.

Brian looked over Nicky and asked, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right between you guys."

"Everything's good and when it's not we'll tell you."

"When mom finds a boyfriend would we still be able to see you?" Nicky asked looking at the tabletop.

Brian untangled his fingers from Dom's and crouched in front of Nicky. When Nicky looked at him, Brian said, "Whatever happens you and Oleg both know you got a dad to turn to. If your mother finds someone to love and they find their own little spot you guys can still see Dom and me. Don't worry about any of that though, we'll work things out when we get there."

Nicky hugged Brian and said, "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." Brian said as he held him and looked over his head at Dom.

Dom just nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

The next night Elena called Hobbs and he asked, "What's going on?"

"I was going through O' Conner's undercover assignments more thoroughly and found some stuff on his wife while he was undercover in Jersey."

"What'd she do?"

"During his last night undercover she went and found Oleg Yugorsky at a couple's house where she shot and killed them so she could get all three children out alive."

"Why isn't she in jail?"

"The file doesn't say anymore but I'd say that she was protecting the children from horrible things when she rescued them."

"Interesting, maybe I can get that bit of information out of O' Conner."

"I don't think he knows about that."

"What do you mean he doesn't know his wife murdered people?"

"Could've been hushed up by the FBI and they never told O' Conner."

"We'll just have to see. We can talk to the kid too."

"They're in the States though."

"We can send agents to their house for questioning. We need to find out what could be pushing him to do what he's doing." Hobbs sighed.

"Are you going to be all right Luke?"

"I'm fine. I need to send O' Conner a message telling him I have stuff he wants and then I'll call the FBI in Jersey and have them round up his wife and the kids."

"All right. Let me know if you need anything. I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Elena." Then Hobbs hung up and gathered up papers on some of the criminals in Brazil. Instead of a text he called Brian's phone.

Brian picked up on the fourth ring and asked, "Not tapping this are you?"

"No O' Conner. I've got stuff that should interest you…"

"Immunity papers for the team right?"

"You know I can't get you those but I did work it out that no one would chase you as long as you stayed off US soil. I've got papers on the top criminals in the city. You might be interested in it."

"Meet me in an hour and half where we met yesterday. I'm going to finish my dinner."

"Still don't trust me do you?"

"No." Then Brian closed his phone. He walked back to his place beside Dom and sat back down.

"Was that Hobbs?"

"Yeah. He doesn't have our immunity papers but says he's worked out a deal that no one would chase us as long as we didn't touch US soil. It's bullshit so I'm going to keep working him. He has other papers though that might help us and that's what I'm going to go get."

"I'm coming with you." Dom said.

"No Dom. You have to stay here."

"It's dark. I'm coming with you. I'll stay out of sight until he's gone."

"If you come then you better follow every instruction I give you because I'm not going to allow him to take you back to jail."

"Okay."

They finished dinner and Brian got a cab for them at the market. He had the driver drop them off ten minutes from where he met Hobbs and they walked quickly to the area. Brian looked over everything and said, "You need to stay here. This should only take a few minutes and then we can get out of here. When you see me leave then go down about two blocks and up the street and I'll be there. I don't want Hobbs knowing you're here."

"He won't. Be careful." Then Dom kissed Brian quickly before he slid further into the shadows where he could still watch the interaction.

Brian licked his lips and went to get a cup of coffee like he did the last time and tried to contain his nerves. A few minutes later Hobbs came up from the opposite side of the market and sat next to O' Conner. "Here's the papers O' Conner." Hobbs said as he slid the papers by Brian's elbow. Brian picked them up and flipped through them and found their guy but kept flipping so it didn't tip off Hobbs who they were after but he noticed a few people who worked for him and the packet would come in handy.

"Thanks." Brian said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"What's going on O' Conner? You seem more on edge than last time."

"Things are going along just fine Hobbs except you can't seem to get the one thing I want from you."

"You know I can't get you the immunity papers. You knew that when you asked for them. What the hells going on?"

"Mine and Dom's team we've all paid dearly for everything we've done and we're not even the big fish in the sea like I keep trying to tell you but you won't listen. Maybe after we take down the big fish you'll reconsider. Now I need to go. Text next time you want to meet." Brian finished his coffee, put some money on the counter and vanished again.

Luke Hobbs sat dumbfounded on his stool as he watched O' Conner simply vanish into the crowd once again - he'd have to learn the trick. He sighed and ordered his own coffee while he got his thoughts together. One thing he did know was that Brian wasn't alone tonight and had a feeling Toretto was hidden somewhere so maybe he'd be able to find them eventually. For the moment though, he was going to call in to the FBI and send some agents to collect Brian's wife and the two kids. He'd see where he was after he talked to them.


	15. Chapter 15

After Luke Hobbs finished his coffee, he called the Jersey FBI office and explained the situation and the lead investigator said they'd send agents first thing in the morning to collect Teresa and the two kids. Hobbs said okay and disconnected.

The next morning around 9:00 a.m. Agent Hobbs got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Agent Luke Hobbs?"

"Yes?"

"We're the agents sent to collect Teresa Gazelle and her two kids. Sir, they aren't at the house. We staked it out all night and they aren't here."

"What do you mean they aren't there?" Hobbs growled.

"They aren't. We tried looking at the boys' school and everything and they've fallen off the face of the planet."

"Are you a hundred percent sure about this?" Hobbs growled.

"Yes we are sir. We don't know what happened to them."

"All right. I'll find out." Then Hobbs hung up.

He found some spare cash and finished dressing in his uniform before he went to Elena's room. He knocked and she answered ready for the day. "What's the matter sir?"

"No one's in Jersey. Have you been able to pick up any thing on the scanners or anything?"

"Let me check." She let Hobbs into her room and she went over to her computer and checked out a few screens and said, "I can't find them anywhere."

"Okay. I'll message O' Conner."

"Do you think you'll get an honest answer out of him about her and the kids?"

"I don't know. All I can do is try. I'll find them eventually but it takes a little time to trace things."

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'll try to see if I missed anything."

"You're doing a good job working with what you got. Thanks Neves."

"No problem."

At the warehouse, Brian was going through the kitchen space and living space looking things over. "What are you looking for brah?" Rome asked.

"Just things we might need and stuff. We're getting a little low on food so I might have to take a trip to the market today."

"You won't forget those corn things will ya? They were really good."

"No. I'll bring you back some."

"I'm going with you." Dom said as he came into the kitchen space.

"Okay." Brian replied.

"No arguments today?" Rome asked.

"Not today. Too much in play." Brian said as he finished scribbling his list of stuff he'd need to buy. Brian looked at Dom and asked, "You have about $100 on you right?"

"You know I do. What's going on?"

"Nothing. You're coming with me to the market." Brian laughed.

"You're crazy man." Rome said.

Dom looked over Brian and said, "I gotcha. Are we going now?"

"Yeah. I made a list." The two left the warehouse and Teresa went over to where Mia was monitoring the computers and airwaves for any traffic against them.

Mia looked at Teresa and saw her worried expression. "Don't worry Teresa. Brian and Dom know what they're doing."

"I hope so. It seems like Brian does stuff for no apparent reason."

"He does do that but you've lived with him for five years so I'm surprised you're just figuring it out."

"Some times all it takes is a main event to notice something. I only noticed some of what Brian does because I knew he was undercover but now that he's with your brother, things could really get explosive. Not a lot of people in L.A. like him."

Mia glared at Teresa and said, "Only people who don't know the situation. I've been pissed off for almost five years because of Brian's betrayal but I'm getting over it because I know the truth now. It's Dom who has to worry about the more immediate side effects of Brian."

At the market, Brian grabbed a basket and him and Dom started going through the stalls first according to Brian's shopping list and afterwards just picked a few things at random that could go with a dessert or dinner. After they paid for their groceries they went to leave the market and ran into Hobbs. Both Dom and Brian had a bag apiece to hold. Hobbs looked between the two and settled his gaze on Brian. "How are you two this morning?"

"Gathering breakfast and maybe lunch for later. How have you been Hobbs?"

"I've been on the level man. I'm getting my card ready for what's to come."

"Sure about that?" Brian asked.

"Where's your wife and kids? Need to ask them a few questions."

"Don't know. I haven't been to Jersey in over a year." Brian replied as he switched sides holding his bag.

"You know she's a fugitive if she's with you guys?"

"Well she isn't so you're out of luck."

"Why so defensive?"

Dom stepped in front of Brian and asked, "What's your interest in Brian's other family?"

Brian rested a hand on Dom's arm and said, "It's all right."

Dom whipped around and growled, "It's not all right. Everyone's too close for comfort."

Brian stepped closer to Dom and asked, "This too close?"

"Brian stop. Let's get out of here." Dom said.

"Go get us a cab while I finish talking to Hobbs here and we'll get out of here."

"You're coming with me."

"Dominic." Brian said.

"Don't start Bri. Let's go."

"You two run along and once I find Teresa then you two will be back in the states faster than you can blink." Hobbs said breaking into Brian and Dom's small argument.

"Good luck." Brian looked at Hobbs and then pulled Dom to the cabstands. Hobbs looked at the two from across the market and saw how Brian kept an arm around Dom and it looked like he was kissing the side of Dom's neck and talking to him. He could feel the energy crackling from where he stood and noticed that Dom eventually wrapped his own arm around Brian and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Brian must've calmed him down enough that he'd be vulnerable in public. Hobbs rubbed his face and looked at the stands again and saw they were there anymore. He knew he could throw the sister theory aside now and he grabbed a few things for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the warehouse, Dom spun Brian around and yelled, "What hell are you doing Brian? You're goading the asshole that can take us back to the States and put us in prison!"

"I'm trying to get what we need so we can go home!" Brian yelled.

"You looked to me like you were making doe eyes at him last night and this morning!"

"If you're implying what I think you are then you need to get your priorities straight! We need to keep our heads on right so we can make it through the next few days!" Brian growled.

"Then you need to keep your dick in your pants!"

"I've only been thinking about trying to keep us safe."

"Well you need to rethink how you're going about your plans."

"You need to relax and have some faith that I know what the fuck I'm doing!" Then Brian stomped off upstairs.

Dom went into the kitchen and put everything away loudly slamming doors and getting some stuff out for dinner. He pulled out a big pot and put a cutting board and knife on the counter. Rome walked into the kitchen and for a change just waited for the other person to talk. Dom said, "What do you want?"

"You know how his brain works, he's not going to rest until he knows we're all safe to leave."

"I know." Rome went to pat Dom's shoulder but Dom said, "Don't touch me."

Rome raised his hands in surrender and said, "Sorry man. We cool?"

"I need some time all right." Dom went back to chopping up the food and filling the pot.

Back at the hotel Hobbs and Elena were in her room talking about any information found on Brian, Dom or Teresa and Hobbs looked at Elena and asked, "You remember when we were going over theories a few days ago as to why O' Conner's doing what he doing?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Brian didn't do anything for Mia. He did it all for Toretto himself. I ran into them a while ago at the market."

"And how did you find that information out?"

"Toretto doesn't like mine and Brian's chats and Brian pretty much unruffled his feathers before they disappeared again."

"What'd they do?"

"Kissed and touched like they'd been married for years."

"That's a close relationship."

"Yeah and I plan on getting them one way or another."

"I'm sure you all will come up with an agreement." Elena laughed.

"No agreements they're going to separate prisons and stay there the rest of their lives."

"They'll fight you on that one tooth and nail."

"Maybe so but I'm tired of them, mainly Brian, trying to weasel stuff out of me."

"He's been all over law enforcement he knows what and how to ask for it to get results. He wouldn't be asking if you couldn't get it."

"Yes he would just to buy time for them."

"You need to stop being paranoid."

"There's a reason O' Conner is so good at undercover work, blending with his targets and stuff, because he is one of them."

"Then you need to start tracking that number he's been contacting you from and find him if he's as dangerous as you say he is."

"That'll be the only way because he's not giving me any clues although now that I've seen him at the market I know they're close."

"Get to work then." Elena laughed.

Hobbs just glared at her and went back to the rendezvous room so he could look at the maps and start the tracking for the location. After five minutes he still didn't have anything so he figured the phone was off til it was needed for a text message then he remembered that he had called the number and Brian answered. He decided to give it a try but it went to straight to voicemail the three times he tried calling it. He growled in frustration and threw his phone across the room. He needed one of them to slip up so he could go forward with his own plans.


	17. Chapter 17

After Rome left Dom alone in the kitchen he went over to some couches where the others were sitting and he said, "Those two are fucked up."

"They're doing what needs to be done." Gisele said.

"What's the problem?" Tej asked as he looked between the upstairs and the kitchen.

"They're getting pretty volatile and that's saying something. Maybe we need to do an intervention or something?" Rome said.

Han stopped eating long enough to shake his head and he said, "No. We interfere and things will not go well. They know how to press each others' buttons and they do all the time."

"So it's okay that my homie and your homie are together and Brian feels the need to bring a strange lady and her two kids all the way from Jersey because he doesn't want them to not have a father figure in their lives and everyone is okay with this?"

"It's his life. Like you said you're his homie so go ask him yourself if you want to know what's going on. We're just rolling along letting them deal with the other shit outside this heist." Tej said.

Rome got out of his seat and went passed Teresa and Mia and climbed the stairs two at time. He went over to the door that he knew Dom and Brian used as a bedroom and knocked. Brian answered the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Rome pushed by him to get in the room and took in the room - the bed was a mess, a table and chair were in one corner with papers scattered all over it, and a pile of clothes were in another corner. Rome turned back to Brian and asked, "Why are you playing with this Hobbs guy that you and Baldy downstairs are fighting over?"

"I'm not playing with Hobbs. I'm trying to get us papers to get back into the US; he can do that for us."

"Why'd you bring that lady and those kids here? It's not the time to play daddy when you got a team of agents after us and then a drug kingpin at the same time." Rome said.

Brian pushed Rome into a wall and twisted his hand in his shirt. "They're my family too. Depending on how things go in two days with the heist this might be the last time I see them ever."

Rome saw the anger in Brian's eyes and asked, "I've been your friend most of my life. When were you going tell me that you're only interested in men now?"

"Only interested in Dom." Brian growled.

"So you don't want that big hulking agent to fuck you?" Rome spat.

Before Brian stopped himself he punched Rome's jaw and yelled, "Fuck you!"

Rome held his jaw for a minute and then tackled Brian to the bed. They wrestled around and Rome almost pulled a punch until someone yanked him off of Brian. Rome looked up from the floor and saw Dom glaring at them. "What happened?"

"He's implying the same shit you are!" Brian yelled as he touched the side of his mouth.

Rome stared daggers at Brian and he yelled, "I'm just trying to understand this fucked up little world you're trying to create for yourself!"

"I'm trying to get our lives back." Brian said as he rolled over onto his side.

"So you're going to be a baby and pout about this shit?" Rome said.

"No." Brian growled.

Rome stood up and said, "When you get your shit straight then you can talk to us." He left the room after that.

"Are you flirting with Hobbs?"

Brian turned onto his back and said, "No. I just know he can get us our immunity papers so we can go home."

"They aren't going to let us go home except to go to prison and you know that. We found each other again and now that we're together I don't want us apart." Dom said as he sat next to Brian on the bed.

"Have I really tried to create my own world here?" Brian asked as he rubbed his face.

"A little bit but hell you've been other people for so long you're having trouble letting them go."

"Maybe I should let everyone go then."

"I'm not letting you go Bri. We know each other the way most people would love to know their partners, spouses, etc."

"I'm sorry I got T and kids involved in this thing."

"We'll keep an eye on them and we'll work out what to do after the heist." He ran his fingers over Brian's hair and asked, "Are you going to meet with Hobbs again?"

"Maybe. It's still the only thing I know I can do."

"Try and keep yourself out of handcuffs okay."

"I will."

Dom leaned down and kissed him gently and said, "Lunch will be ready soon if you're done with your tantrum."

"I think we're done fighting for today." Brian said as he kissed Dom back.

Brian pulled Dom down on top of him and Dom deepened the kisses as he slid his hands under Brian's t-shirt. Brian wrapped a leg around one of Dom's thighs and the two moaned at the contact. Dom slid a hand down between them and a knock interrupted.

"Damn it." Dom said as he rolled off of Brian.


	18. Chapter 18

Dom got off the bed and opened the door to Teresa. "I need to talk to Brian."

Dom motioned her into the room and said, "So talk to him."

Teresa walked over to where Brian still lay on the bed and asked, "Does he have to be here?"

"He's gonna find out anyway. What'd you need T?" Brian asked as he sat up.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to take the boys back to Santos and we'll wait for you to get finished with this Reyes person."

"Okay. That'd probably be best. Sorry for dragging you guys up here in the middle of everything."

"I understand why you wanted us here and we'll be there when you two are done."

"Done?" Dom asked trying to contain his growl.

Brian stood in front of Dom and stroked his jaw. He said, "Baby she doesn't mean us; she means the heist to take down Reyes."

"As long as that's what she means." Dom said as he looked over Brian's shoulder at Teresa.

"I'm not trying to get in between you two! I don't care if you're fucking or whatever! We're here because Brian wants us here!" Teresa yelled. "How many times do we have to fight about this?"

"Dominic apologize to Teresa. We have too much to do right now." Brian said.

"Let's agree to disagree. You say you don't want Brian but your conversations indicate otherwise." Dom said.

Teresa went over to Dom and yelled, "Let's get this through your thick skull for the last time! Brian has always wanted you! I have always been second! Now we are leaving for Santos! We'll go the market to get a cab and when you're finished here Brian knows where we're at!"

Dom just stood there and Brian led Teresa out of the room. "T I'm..."

"Brian don't apologize. You're doing too much of that lately. We took this a day at a time and it's best we went back to Santos until you guys are done. Whatever happens you can still be in the boys' lives just be careful these next few days."

"We will."

Teresa went back downstairs and gathered the boys and their duffel bags up. The boys waved bye to Brian and left with Teresa. Down at the market she bought the boys a piece of fruit each and waited for the cab to arrive. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. She kept Nicky and Oleg by her side and when their ride pulled up in front of them she got them packed in the car quickly.

A few streets over they rode into a street tunnel and were surrounded by a convoy of trucks. The driver stopped the car and got out and another driver got in. He looked in the rearview mirror and said, "You're needed elsewhere Mrs. Gazelle." Then the new driver followed the convoy to a hotel and pulled around back. A group of men surround the car and helped the kids out of the car and Hobbs collected Teresa.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking my sons?" Teresa asked as the men took the boys into an elevator and Hobbs continued to take her down the hall.

"The boys will be fine. Another agent will look after them while you help me with some information."

"Information? I don't know anything."

Hobbs took her into a side room from the conference room they were using to collect information and had her sit down. He leaned against the table by her chair and said, "Yes you know what...no who I'm looking for and you'll tell me eventually."

"I don't know anything."

"Where are Brian O' Conner and Dominic Toretto hiding?" Hobbs said.

"I'm not telling you. You won't let them go home so if they won't tell you then I won't."

Luke stood up from the table and said, "You won't be able to go home unless you tell me where they are. I'll charge you with aiding and abetting two felons, not counting the rest of their team."

Teresa glared at Hobbs and said, "Charge me then because you're not getting one word out of me."  
Luke looked over Teresa and concluded that she was one of the most stubborn women he'd ever met and said, "I'll be back. I'm going to go draw up your arrest warrant. But just so you know when I arrest you then the boys will be in the state of New Jersey's custody and they'll be put in foster care."

Teresa got up and charged Hobbs. She pounded her fists into his chest and screamed, "You asshole bastard! You should be arrested too for kidnapping!"

"No I'm detaining possible witnesses." Luke said as he gathered Teresa's wrists in one hand and wiped her tears with his other hand.

"Let me go!" She snarled.

Luke let her go and she went to the other side of the room and he said, "I'll be back in a little bit with lunch. The boys are being taken care of so you don't have to worry."

"You better not touch one hair on their heads."

"They're fine. My assistant has them near her room." When he saw Teresa go for the opposite doors he said, "You can't get out. All the doors are locked from the outside. Now I want you to think long and hard about the situation and when I come back you better have some answers."

Teresa sat on a couch and pulled into herself as Hobbs left the room. She looked around the small conference room and checked how many doors there were and tried to think of a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Two hours later, Luke Hobbs came back to the room, to see Teresa Gazelle pacing the far wall. When she heard the door open she stopped and turned to see who was there. She saw Luke with two bags and a careful look on his face. She growled and continued her pacing. "I see you're still not much for talking. I brought you lunch. Elena's taking care of the boys."

"Let me talk to the boys."

"Nope not until you tell me what I want to know."

Teresa passed a side table with a few small figurines on the table so she picked them up and threw them at Hobbs, which he ducked out of the way of those.

"Do you want me to restrain you because I will. I'm trying to be nice."

"Let us go you bastard!" Teresa yelled.

"You know I can't do that. Here's your lunch." Hobbs put the bags on the table and left the room again.

Upstairs in the room next to Elena's, Elena was sitting with the boys as they played video games. She tried asking them some basic questions not even related to the case but the kids wouldn't budge; they couldn't even be bribed. After Nicky's game was over he looked at Elena and said, "While you seem like a nice lady we aren't talking. Dad will find us and all of you will be in trouble."

"You are a stubborn little boy aren't you?" Elena said.

"We aren't little." Oleg said.

"No, not so little I guess. I'll be back in a little bit."

Downstairs Elena met Hobbs and said, "The boys aren't cracking. Nicky even said that his Dad would find them and we'd be in trouble."

"Only O' Conner would get put in with a family that had his level of stubbornness and arrogance."

"How is Mrs. Gazelle?"

"Pissed and not talking."

"We have to figure out what will make them crack."

"We have all of their luggage right?"

"Yes."

"Go through everything and see if you can find any electronics like phones if they still have them. If they won't crack, maybe O' Conner will."

"Smart thinking." Elena hurried over to the room with their bags and found one phone in Teresa's luggage. She brought it back to the rendezvous room and said, "Her phone already has four missed calls and possible voicemails from O' Conner."

"Good let me see it." Hobbs took Teresa's phone and listened to all of O' Conner's voicemails. By the last one he sounded frantic and said he was on his way to Santos to get her. That was thirty minutes ago so Hobbs sent one of his guys to track him and to bring him in alive. In the meantime Hobbs put Brian's voice mails on a recorder and started to mix up the messages except the last one and started playing them aloud.

Teresa was on the other side of the door and as she listened to Brian's voice she sunk down onto the floor and curled into a ball. She knew they found her phone and that he had left voice mails since she hadn't called him to tell him they got to Santos okay and now he was about to be caught himself. She hated herself for leaving Brian and the warehouse, thinking she'd be safer in Santos.

In Santos, Blane made his way through the streets keeping an eye out for O' Conner's car. He found the car in front of a no name hotel and parked behind it. He thought for Brian being an ex-cop that he was stupid for parking in the street. A few minutes later Brian came out of the hotel and Blane intercepted him with a couple of car questions and then someone came up and put Brian in a van forcefully.

"What the fuck?" Brian yelled.

Blane and his partner in crime just laughed through the paneling of the van. The front of the van was paneled up so Brian couldn't see the driver or his buddy and the back of the van was blacked out and he couldn't see anything. He tried to use his cell phone but found that he had no signal so he couldn't call Dom and tell him everything just went south. He found a corner to sit in because the back didn't have seats and decided to bide his time. He hoped he was going to the same place Teresa and the boys were at so they could help each other escape.

When they got to the hotel, they were met by Hobbs. Once the back was opened Brian tried to jump out but Hobbs hit him just right to wind him so he could strip Brian of his weapons and communication devices. After his pockets were gone through Hobbs picked up his phone and a knife. The thought crossed Hobbs' mind that it was odd for Brian to have a knife on his person but then he thought no one but Dominic Toretto and Teresa Gazelle seemed to know the real Brian O' Conner. While Brian still couldn't do anything besides moan in pain Hobbs took him inside and put him down the hall from Teresa and unlike Teresa he tied Brian to a chair near a table.

Blane asked, "Do you think he'll crack?"

Luke looked between O' Conner and Blane and said, "He'll crack."

"He's not too smart."

"Don't let him fool you. He knows what he's doing." Luke replied as he watched Brian start to come to as he groaned in pain and coughed.

Brian caught himself and tried to move but felt his restraints so he relaxed his body and glared at Hobbs.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Get the answers I want and since your family isn't talking then you'll talk."

"I'm not talking. I need to finish this job before people get killed and you kidnapping us isn't going to help matters at all."

"Tell me who you're taking down and maybe I can help."

"You won't help so its pointless. We got this under control and when Dom hears about this then you can bet you signed your death warrant and I won't stop him."

"He won't kill me."

"He hears you have me and the boys he'll come for us."

"Well why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Nope."

"You're signing your own death warrant then." Luke growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Dom paced the back corner of the warehouse waiting on word from Brian that he was with Teresa and they were on their way back. Vince walked over and asked, "What's up your ass?"

"It's been three hours. I should've heard from Brian by now."

"He's probably fucking her before he calls you all innocent and everything." Vince said.

Before Dom could stop himself he growled and rammed Vince into a nearby wall. One hand clenched the front of Vince's shirt and the other took a swing for his jaw. "Don't you ever say something like that again. He won't have to kill you because I'll have already done it - best friend or not."

Han, Tej, and Rome saw Dom punch Vince and went to see what had happened. Tej and Rome pulled Dom off of Vince and Han asked, "What just happened?"

"He made a cheap shot about Brian. I haven't heard from him yet and with everything going on I think something happened." Dom said. He clenched his hands into fists and went to try and punch Vince again.

"Man I'm just playing." Vince said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Now is not a time to be playing." Dom growled.

"Fine you're worried about your toy since he went off to find his wife and kids."

"Get Vince out of my sight!"

Mia and Gisele came over at the commotion and saw Rome and Tej holding Dom back and Vince with a smirk on his face. "What happened?" Gisele asked.

"His toy, he thinks is in trouble because he hasn't heard from him yet." Vince sneered.

Dom pulled himself free of his handlers and slammed Vince into the wall again. "Get the fuck out of here!" Dom yelled as he took a few swings at Vince's face.

As Dom was trying to beat Vince's face in with his fists, his phone started ringing. When Dom heard the familiar ringtone he pulled himself away from Vince and moved away from the group. He answered the phone, "Hey baby. What's going on?"

Luke laughed into Brian's phone as Brian looked on with a gag in his mouth. "Your baby is here with me. He was so easy to catch."

Dom took a deep breath and asked, "Where are you guys?"

Luke held the phone out to Brian on speakerphone and Brian tried to warn him around the gag. Luke asked, "Who is this person you're hunting?"

"None of your business. Where's Teresa and her boys?"

"Out of sight for now." Dom hung his phone up and Luke hung Brian's up.

Luke pulled the gag off of Brian's mouth and Brian just glared at him. He hoped Dom knew what he was doing and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"So you've been in love with the male Toretto this whole time? That's why you let him go when you were undercover the first time and that's why you two teamed up when you came back to work in the LA field office against Braga and he fell in love with you which is why he would've went back to prison to save your career. Then when the judge sentenced him, you blew your career for a second time and picked him off a transport bus, only to become a fugitive yourself. Was it worth all the trouble?" Hobbs asked as he sat near Brian.

"Fuck off!" Brian growled.

An hour later they heard doors slamming open and Dom not being so quiet about trying to find Brian. He found Teresa first and checked her over really quick for injuries. She said she was fine and they kept going. Hobbs met the two in the hallway outside of Brian's room and asked, "This all you have Toretto?"

"Just me." Dom growled and went to slam Hobbs into a wall. The two ended up on the floor and Brian's phone fell out of Hobbs pocket. When it was cleared Teresa grabbed it and put it in her pocket and worked her way to the door. She went to open the door but found it was locked so she slammed herself against the door a couple of times like Brian showed her in Jersey and felt the door give way. She found Brian tied up and with the gag back in place so she worked the ties loose and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

She held his face and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Dom and the boys? We need to get out of here."  
"The boys are a few floors up with someone and Dom is fighting Hobbs."

"Have you seen my knife?"

"No. Maybe Hobbs has it. I was able to get your phone back though."

"Thanks." They went to the door and found Dom pinned under Hobbs, trying to get loose.

Brian went over and did a swift kick to Luke's head and that gave Dom enough balance to flip them over and he found his own knife. After flipping it open he held it against Luke's throat and he said, "Where are the kids?"

"Three floors up - room 343."

"I'll go get them." Teresa said.

She went off to the elevator and went up to the third floor. "Where's Brian's knife at?" Dom growled pressing the blade against the curve of Luke's neck.

"In my side pocket - left side." Brian retrieved his own blade and put it next to his phone in his pants pocket. "What's with the knives?" Hobbs asked not moving a muscle or his throat would be sliced.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now get up." Dom stood up slowly and Brian kept an extra eye out for trouble as Dom moved Hobbs into the room Brian was in previously. Dom shut the door and he heard the lock click shut. A few minutes later Teresa came back with the boys and Dom said, "We need to get out of here. That room won't hold him for long."

Brian stepped close to Dom and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. He said, "Thanks for the rescue."

"He needs to learn that you shouldn't piss us off."

Brian kissed him one more time and said, "I love you Dom."

"Love you too Brian."


	21. Chapter 21

While Dom went to rescue Brian and Teresa, he gave the group explicit instructions on what to do about raiding the first cash house of Hernan Reyes. The group had on their own raided the house, and tied up the occupants. It was done done quickly and efficiently, just like Dom and Brian had discussed - without casualties. Dom had important things to do, but he wished he could have been there when they set light to the cash. When they were in the car, they heard reports over the radio about a group of people having robbed Reyes. Now, Reyes knew who was causing him trouble and would no doubt have his crooked cops guard his cash.

Back at the warehouse, the team saw Dom with his arm wrapped around Brian's waist and Teresa helping the boys back inside. Rome came up to Dom and Brian and pulled Brian into a 'man-hug' and then looked at Dom and said, "Thanks for finding him."

"You're welcome." Dom said. Dom put his arm back around Brian and asked, "How'd the raid go?"

Tej came up to them and said, "It went well. Reyes is moving all his money now to one location so we have to figure out where he's moving it to."

"Well he has most of the police force in his pocket so let's follow and see where they lead us." Brian said.

"All right."

Dom looked at Brian and said, "You're staying with me." Then he looked at Teresa and said, "You and the boys are staying here and you can help Mia with communications and listening to the radio to give us a heads up, okay?"

"That sounds fine." Teresa said.

Brian pulled away from Dom and said, "I need another car. We can't finish the plan without me driving."

"And I'll get you another car when it's time for that. Right now you're staying with me."

"Fine." Brian said as he walked over to where the maps were so he could distract himself with more plans.

Dom sighed and walked over to the table Brian was standing next to and asked, "What's the matter Brian?"

"You're treating me like a girl."

"I'm not treating you like a girl. I want you safe. While we follow Reyes' people to where they hiding the rest of the money I want you with me and when we drive - you'll have your car."

"Okay but when this is done we're off the grid for a long time."

"I understand and we'll find us our piece of paradise."

Brian grinned at Dom and then started looking over the maps again. Dom stayed on the opposite side of the table and paid attention to what Brian was pointing at on the map. "We need to get cars on most of these locations and see if he's pulling his resources to one location."

"We have enough people so let's go." Dom said. They divided up and they all took radios with them. Brian got in the front seat of Dom's car and Dom got in the driver's seat. He looked at Brian and saw him slouched in his seat. "We'll find you a car soon."

Hernan Reyes paced his office as he listened to a tale that two of his henchmen had to have imagined. He looked at one and asked, "Do you know the leader of this group of people?"

"They said that their names were Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner. They were following their instructions."

"How much money did these people take?"

"Nothing. They gathered it up and burnt it."

"In front of everyone in the house? Where were you all?"

"They had us tied up. We came to you as quickly as we could."

Reyes pointed to his top henchman and said, "Let this be a lesson to you." He walked over to the man practically begging for his life and hit him in the temple with a heavy glass statue from his desk. "You know the back up plan so get moving. I'll meet you shortly." The other henchman left quickly and started calling all the houses to move the money.


	22. Chapter 22

Two hours later everyone was on top of the roof across from the main police station as they watched more trucks pull into the back parking lot. Tej said, "Looks like he's moving all his money to the one place we don't want to get caught in."

"We need to reevaluate the plan guys." Han said.

"No this is good. We want it all in one place." Dom said.

"But the station's not designed to get out of."

"Well we'll be in and out before they even realize we were there." Brian said as he stood close to Dom.

"You two are crazy."

"Leave whenever you want but we're getting that money." Brian said as he glanced at the team.

"Nah we'll be here to help." Rome said.

"Then let's get started." Brian said.

"Follow Brian's lead on this guys." Dom said.

"Okay. So what's the plan Bri?" Rome asked.

"One don't call me Bri. Second we go in and pull the vault out and me and Dom will drive it to the meeting place."

"What do you need us for then?" Han asked.

"You guys are important and have jobs to help with the end product. Don't worry." Brian said.

"Hey Brian let's talk for a second." Dom said. Brian followed Dom over to the other side of the roof and Dom asked, "You know what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing Dom."

"Good. Then we're taking a long vacation after this, just us."

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom and pulled him into a kiss. As he let up and made a few kisses gentle he said, "That sounds really good and we'll spend tonight not fighting but making love instead."

"Love the sound of that baby. Too much shit's happened today."

"Definitely. Lets get this done now."

"Okay." Dom pulled Brian back into a kiss.

Brian pulled away and said, "If we don't stop we're fucking right here in front of the team and I don't think they'd like the free porn."

"Fucking outside does have an appeal to it though Bri."

"I agree but let's finish this job before we attempt things like sex outdoors. Gotta save some of these things for our vacation."

"I know we have to be patient." Dom sighed.

"I'll see what kind of time I can get us when we get back to the warehouse."

"We need to focus on the plan first."

"Well its been awhile since we fucked and we can use 30 minutes to satisfy ourselves."

"Okay. We'll fuck when get back to the warehouse." Dom said. "I wasn't trying to disagree because you know I'd rather be together with you butthe plan has taken some dangerous turns."

Brian stroked Dom's jaw and said, "I know baby and I'm sorry this thing has gotten a little out of hand."

"I won't even say anything to that. Let's get this done and then I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Brian shivered at the thought, it really had been too long. He really wanted what Dom was promising, he kissed Dom again and said, "Let's go." He was really, really eager for that portion of the evening to begin.

Back at the warehouse, Tej was working his remote control camera car out of the box the evidence officer put in the room and started moving it around the room and Rome said, "This is why you don't drive. Turn the camera to the left. I thought I saw something."

Tej glared at Rome and said, "Alright, 'Special' Agent O'Conner." When he looked back at the screen he noticed the vault. "Holy shit."

"What is that - 6 x 6." Brian said from his seat almost in Dom's lap because Dom wouldn't let him go.

"That's 7 x 12. Eighteen inches of solid steel, a tumbler system to beat all systems and then you have the palm scanner - and after you talk to it, caress it and..."

"Man you need to get laid." Rome cracked.

"Hey some of us like our jobs. That safe is a work of beauty and art."

Gisele came up and asked, "So what do you need to crack it?"

"Reyes' hand print."

"How do you know it's Reyes' hand print?"

Tej looked at Rome and asked, "If you had a 100 million dollars in a safe would you have someone else's hand print on the scanner? No you wouldn't now shut your mouth."

"Damn you're getting touchy."

"I'm not touchy, you just don't respect what I can do with a few computer keys and a cord."

"Alright enough fighting. Han you're up." Dom said as he ran his fingers under Brian's t-shirt.

"A piece of cake." Han said.

"I'll drive." Gisele said.

As the two headed out Dom glanced at Brian and grinned. "We're going to need to find some cars."

"Finally I can get a car back." Brian said.

Dom pouted, "You didn't like riding with me?"

Brian kissed the side of his mouth and he said, "You know I do but we need two drivers for this next part."

"I know baby. Let's go upstairs while we wait on this hand print. We don't have to worry about anything else for a short while. They'll holler if they need us." Dom whispered.

Brian kissed the top of Dom's head and whispered, "I'll race you."

Dom chuckled and said, "Every-thing's a race to you."

"Only things that mean something." Brian grinned. Then he leaned down and as he nibbled Dom's earlobe he whispered, "Now this next 'race' better be longer than ten seconds baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Hernan Reyes made it to the bank an hour later with his trusted guards and driver, and watched as several of his people put the money in the vault in the evidence room. When it was all said and done Reyes walked over to the vault and took one last look at his money before he sealed the vault and put in his code to lock it. He looked at an officer near the door and said, "Don't let anybody in this room. You fetch what they need."

The guard nodded and Reyes left the room thinking about what he could do with one hundred million dollars. He found a front office and closed the door so he could make phone calls, figuring out where this team of people were, who were like _thorns_ in his side, and made plans to move his money to an even safer location.

-

Said _thorns _were watching from the opposite side of the street on the rooftop. Brian wrapped his arm around Dom when he heard the other man start growling and said, "He's about to be dust Dom and then we're out of here for good."

"I know but he's a piece of shit." Dom said as he looked at Brian staying close to him.

Han stood near the two and asked around eating crisps like a chain smoker, "So what's the plan for getting the money?"

"We have our cars and we move it tonight. He won't be moving it immediately so we can rest for a couple of more hours." Brian said.

"How do you know he's not going to move it Brian?" Rome asked.

"It took him a few hours to gather up his money to move it here. It's still going to be here when we come back after dark."

"Plane tickets are set for all of us for the red eyes out of here. Catch those planes." Dom said as he looked over the men standing with him, his _family_. He turned away and walked to the edge of the building looking at the intersections and alleyways. He wanted to know what he and Brian were up against before the sun went down and then turned back to look at the team he and Brian brought together.

"Let's back to the warehouse so we can get the cars ready for tonight." Brian said as he walked back to the stairs leading inside the building. Everyone followed Brian down to the elevators and Dom stayed at the back of the group keeping watch over the exits and corners just in case Reyes had put some of his men in the building.

-

At the warehouse Mia and Teresa were monitoring the radios and the computers while Nicky and Oleg played video games near the table they had set up with the equipment. Mia and Teresa heard it before they saw it but found a convoy truck driven into Dom's Charger. Teresa yelled at the boys not to move and she eyed the truck while Mia tried one of the radios to Dom.

Luke Hobbs opened the door with his right hand while keeping his left cradled close to him and he fell out of the truck, landing awkwardly against it and gritting his teeth. Elena came around from the other side and saw her boss gasping for breath. She looked over at Mia and Teresa and said, "This is the only place he would go."

"How did you find us?" Mia asked rattled to see Brian's and Teresa's kidnappers standing in front of them.

"Same way you guys found us." Luke coughed.

Teresa stalked over to Luke after pushing Elena out of the way and stabbed her finger in his chest. "You are just asking for Brian and Dom to kill you aren't you?"

"Reyes' men killed my team after you guys left. We were moving and I guess they thought we were helping you guys." Hobbs said as he pressed his side further into the truck.

Teresa saw blood dripping from his fingers and knew he was bleeding somewhere. She glared at Elena and snapped, "Go pull that chair out from the table and clean rags are under the sink. I'll get the first aide kit."

Elena nodded and followed instructions while Teresa helped Luke sit down. After she had him in the seat leaning against the table with his good side, she pulled his gun out of the holster and unloaded the 44. She placed it on the table and got a rag wet before she asked, "Can you take your shirt off or do I have to cut it off?"

"Cut it." Luke bit out.

Teresa got the scissors and cut along the seam of the shirt taking care of any injuries besides the bleeding and peeled it off of him. The blood looked to be coming from his side as she ran the cloth over it. She looked up from where she was on her knees and asked, "Are you allergic to Morphine? Or do you want to deal with the pain as I sew this up?"

"Morphine."

Teresa readied the syringe and Mia came over to where she was working. "Are you sure you should be helping him? He did kidnap your family and Brian."

Teresa looked at Mia and said, "He didn't hurt us and we were rescued pretty quick so I'll leave his life in Brian and Dom's hands. He seems to be more hurt than any of us were the last few days."

Luke went to say something but Teresa glared at him and he closed his mouth.

Mia said, "I don't get you and Brian. You don't take no shit but then you turn around and help a tormenter."

Teresa said as she gave Luke the Morphine, "Luke has nothing on mob. If Brian hadn't have been hurt when he busted up the gang in Jersey he would've risen pretty high up in the ranks, which would be great cause for celebration and the time to be our most cautious. Brian is good at what he does and I have to be to protect my children. I never worry about my life but my children's. Once you have that experience you'll understand Brian and maybe myself more."

All Mia could think to say was, "Okay." She went back over to the radios and Elena stood near her but not close enough to invade her personal space.

"Are you afraid of her too?"

Mia glanced at Elena and said, "No...well sometimes." The two watched as Teresa got stitching materials together and started the slow process of making stitches.

When she was halfway through, about fifteen minutes later, everyone heard a more engines coming into the warehouse. Immediately, Brian and Dom saw the convoy truck crashed against the Charger and Teresa working on a still bleeding Hobbs. With great restraint, Dom asked, "What the hell is going on?"

The women looked at him and Luke groaned like he was in pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Dom and Brian walked over to the table and the other guys went to the couches, away from the ensuing explosion. Dom repeated his question as Teresa went back to sewing Luke up, "What the hell happened?"

Teresa glared at Dom and said, "Sit down and I'll explain."

"I'm fine right here." Dom glared back and crossed his arms.

Brian wrapped his arm around Dom's waist and said, "Let's listen to her okay." Dom looked at Brian and let Brian tug him around to the other side of the table and they sat down next to each other. "What's going on Teresa?" Brian asked looking at Hobbs propped against the table shirtless.

"They got here about twenty minutes ago. She said it was the only place Luke, here, would go. He knows that you're after Reyes because when Dom rescued us, Reyes thought he was helping us which he wasn't. They went to move locations and Reyes killed his team and injured Luke. Now I'm waiting on the rest of the story."

Luke rolled his head to the side carefully and said, "Sorry about your car..."

It looked like he wanted to continue but he closed his mouth afterwards. Brian asked, "What else were going to say Hobbs?"

"If I make it out of this alive I'll find you two more cars."

"Who said you'd be surviving past those stitches being put in?" Dom growled as he leaned across the table.

Brian rested a hand on Dom's bicep and said, "Dom he could help us tonight. That convoy truck would break right through that dividing wall."

Teresa looked at Brian and Dom and said, "He can't drive that truck with his injuries right now." She pointed to Elena and said, "She can though. He needs to stay in bed for a few days and let this wound heal."

Dom jerked out of Brian's grasp and paced the kitchen. "How the fuck can you two help someone who kidnapped you earlier today and pretend like nothing happened."

"Luke isn't the mob so I'm not too worried about him plus he lost more than we did this trip so give it a break Dominic." Teresa said.

Dom looked at Brian and Brian shrugged, "She's right. You rescued us quickly, he just kept giving threats but didn't actually hurt us so let's let it go for the moment. We can use it later on if we need to and he can't say a word."

"You guys are something else." Dom sighed.

Teresa looked at Elena and asked, "You can drive that truck right?"

"Yeah. I can drive that truck."

"Good then you'll help them tonight with the safe. I'm going to stay here with the kids and make sure he doesn't move more than he has to." Then she turned to Brian and said, "Take Dom upstairs and you two sort out whatever's going on between you two. You need to be focused for later on."

After Brian took Dom upstairs, everyone looked at the woman he brought down here and saw her tying the last of the stitches off and wiping off the rest of the blood that started to dry on her hands and Hobbs' side. They couldn't believe that Brian and Dom were letting her make orders but they just wanted this job done so they could go back to their quiet small time criminal activities. Elena helped Teresa carry Luke to one of the beds in an office tucked out of sight with no windows looking out but a long window in the hallway.

When they got back to the main area, Rome asked, "What's with saving and helping the person that kidnapped you?"

"We're all still alive, he lost his team. We're not injured, he is. It's just the way me and Brian work."

Vince walked over to where Mia was standing and said, "I don't want Mia anywhere near those assholes." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Vince. I won't be going near them unless it's necessary." Mia said as she snuggled into his chest. Vince kissed the top of her head and grinned.

"That's my girl."

Upstairs, Dom had Brian pinned under his body with his wrists caught between Dom's hands. Brian squirmed under him and asked, "What do you have in mind baby?"

"Shutting you up once you answer a question."

"Yeah. What's that?"

"Why are you letting Hobbs and his lackey stay here when they kidnapped you and your other family?"

"T explained it Dom. He's lost much more than we have this trip and we can use that stuff to blackmail him into letting us go when it's time for us to go. She's also right that Luke has nothing on the mob. I dealt with them for almost five full years and it was starting to wear me down." He hooked his leg around Dom's thighs and asked, "Now are you going to fuck me like we've been trying to do all afternoon?"

Dom thrust against Brian's hip and pulled him into a deep kiss that Brian took over and he bucked against Dom. Dom pulled out of the kiss and let go of Brian's hands as he caught his breath and held two fingers out for Brian. Brian made the fingers as slick as possible trying to contain his own breath and as Dom rubbed his entrance gently he kissed and nipped Brian's go to places to get him to relax quickly.

He pressed one finger inside and he groaned at the tightness, he worked the second finger in and Brian arched into his body moaning loudly. He kept working his fingers, stretching his lover open for him as he kissed him slowly and playfully. Soon he couldn't take his own teasing and slicked himself with the precome that had started to leak and he slid inside Brian's body carefully before Brian groaned, "More Dom."

Brian had his arms wrapped around Dom's back and he urged Dom to thrust quicker. Dom had his arms braced on either side of Brian's body and as he kissed him he started to move in earnest and he reached between them and got a rhythm going between his thrusts and stroking Brian's dick. He knew neither were going to last very long like that but he slowed the tempo down again just to hear Brian whine.

The two needed this connection and Dom was happy that Teresa could see that. He loved how he could make Brian's body sing and he liked when Brian worked his body over but Brian didn't have to try very hard - really he just had to give him a look and Dom would want to bend him over something and fuck him senseless. He would also be happy when they caught their flight to Switzerland.

Brian stroked Dom's jaw and moaned when Dom hit his prostate again. "Almost baby. Harder."

Dom opened his eyes and locked his eyes on Brian's as he picked up his pace again and soon had them both coming at the same time. He collapsed on top of Brian and felt his lover's heartbeat going as fast as his and Brian running a hand over his back as he lifted his head for another kiss before they fell into an easy sleep, curled together.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour later Brian and Dom came downstairs dressed and ready to go. Brian looked at Elena and asked, "T explain what you'll be doing?"

"She filled me in yes."

"Good. Let's go." Dom said as he pulled Brian to their cars. Once Brian was ensconced in his car Dom bent down to give him a kiss and he whispered, "We have insurance right?"

"If necessary yes, but I think T instilled the fear of God into them so we'll be alright. Let's get this done so we can go relax." Brian reassured with a wink and working his bottom lip between his teeth.

"We got this." Dom said as he cupped Brian's jaw and ran his thumb over the swollen flesh.

"Together baby. Now let's go." Brian revved his engine and the others followed behind. Dom slipped into his car and they looked at each other and had one of their silent conversations before Brian led the way to the vault.

At the warehouse, Teresa and Mia watched the exchange like they were schoolchildren and giggled after the field team left. Teresa looked over Mia and said, "Those two are cute when they want to be."

"Don't let them hear you say that. I did once and they're still denying it." Mia grinned.

"Secret weapon then?" Teresa said.

"Yep that sounds about right. Now let's see where they are. Dom's probably not letting Elena out of his sight."

"Elena will be fine. She won't veer from the plan and she'll be there as back up." Teresa said reassuring Mia with a grin that almost matched Brian's for mischievousness.

"What did you tell her?" Mia asked curiously although she should know better having dealt with Brian

"Just that if she put one toe out of line with what the boys need her to do ... that she'll face my wrath for what they did earlier. She got the message." Teresa replied flippantly.

Mia looked at the older woman with awe and went back to work hoping never to be on hers or Brian's bad sides - they were sneaky at what they did.

On the radios, Elena asked, "Ready O'Conner?" She wouldn't acknowledge Dom, she couldn't really, but Brian she had been developing a sense of respect for just by what he had done the last few days to protect his team and his family.

"Go for it Elena. We're right behind you." Brian said as he and Dom flanked the convoy truck and the others got into place along the route. Brian was glad they had chosen a night raid for the safe - not a lot of street traffic and most of the officers would be out drinking or with their own families.  
Dom got on the radio and said, "Remember hit the wall at an angle. Less damage to the truck and it'll create a bigger opening for Bri and myself."

Elena was turning the corner and growled at the radio, not liking Dom's orders but she followed them without bothering to radio back to him. After she cleared the entrance and had the two officers confined, Brian and Dom pulled in to hook the vault to their cars, before they gunned their engines breaking up the concrete around the vault. A couple of minutes later both Brian and Dom whooped over the radios and told the others to be on the lookout that they were headed back to the warehouse. They made it around the first corner and hit a straightaway and sped off down the street. Elena followed behind them in the convoy truck as they flew the Rio streets.

Five minutes after they stole the vault police sirens could be heard from every direction so it was up to Teresa and Mia and get them back safely. Elena held off most of the gunfire with the armoured truck she drove and Rome and Han met up with them at a wider intersection before splitting off and Brian and Dom driving under an overpass. The switch took less than ten seconds and Elena followed the garbage truck back to the warehouse while Brian and Dom took care of the last portion of the plan.

Cop cars were still trying to surround the two drivers but they were outsmarted every turn. Reyes was in a Volkswagen with a driver trying to catch up to the two men and what he thought was his money. On the bridge they had nowhere to really go so Dom unhooked Brian's car and told him to make a run for it. Brian did so reluctantly and Dom swung the safe behind his car and revved his engine before hitting his first shot of NOS and taking off towards the officers and Reyes' car.

When Dom finally stopped he saw Reyes stumble out of his car where it rolled a few times and the two glared at each other. "What do you think you're doing?" Reyes growled as he leaned against the side of his car.

Dom thought he was talking to him but was surprised when Brian answered, "About to kill your ass Reyes." And he did just that - firing a couple of times into his heart area.

Dom turned around after he watched Reyes fall to the ground by his lackey and said, "I thought I told you to get out of here."

Brian grinned and said, "Had to make a call." Dom picked up his unspoken line of '_Couldn't let you have all the fun.'_

"Let's get going. Can't leave them alone for too long." Dom said as he got in the passenger seat of Brian's car.

At the warehouse, Tej was working the safe while everyone else stayed in the living space. Teresa decided to check on Luke and see if he was hungry or anything. She knew she should be royally pissed at the man and even Elena for even thinking of taking her kids away and hurting Brian, but she knew that it would be petty on her part looking back at the day's events. Luke had lost a team he'd built for years over a misunderstanding by the leader of the city thinking he was helping them. She hoped that Brian was able to do something about the man if he came out of hiding.

She leaned against the edge of the window and looked at Luke tossing and turning in his sleep so she slipped inside his room and wet a cloth with warm water before she went over to sit in the chair next to the bed. Tending to him gave her other things to think about instead of working through the start of Brian's relationship with Dominic Toretto. She liked the man but after having Brian for five years and then coming into the fold, only to see he'd finally found the courage to go after his heart's desire was overwhelming even though she hid it well.

Luke started to stir and he saw Teresa curled up in the chair quietly sobbing. He eased himself against the wall and lifted his arm in invitation. She slipped onto the bed and Luke held her close as she let all of her emotions she had kept under control for so long go.


	26. Chapter 26

Two hours after Brian and Dom left they drove back into the warehouse and saw everyone sitting around playing video games or finishing up their parts of the plan except for Teresa. Brian asked, "Where's Teresa at?"

"I think she went to check on Hobbs a little bit ago."

"Okay. I'll go see if everything's okay." Brian said and as he passed Tej he asked, "How's the safe coming along bro?"

"I've got most of the tumblers unlocked, just working on the last few and then I'll be ready for the handprint."

"Cool." Then Brian went down the hallway that they put Luke in. He stopped outside first looking in the window and seeing Teresa being held by Luke.

He pushed the door open and Teresa raised her head and saw him standing there. She thought he was a little too still but left all her questions alone except to ask him, "How did Elena do?"

"She followed the plan." Brian grit out. He finally got some motion back to his body and he asked while waving his arms in their direction, "What's going on T?"

"I need comfort too." She said as she eased herself into a sitting position. Luke kept himself close to her but didn't touch her.

"From someone who had nothing but ill intent against us until his team got themselves killed? No Teresa. You're going to come with me. He doesn't care about any of us and my goodwill only extends so far." Brian shouted.

"I'm staying right here Brian." Teresa yelled back.

Brian went over to the bed and said, "Get up T or I will pick you up and you know it."

"I'm a grown woman Brian! You can't make me do anything!" Teresa growled as Brian got in her face and picked her up in his arms.

She knocked him off balance and they landed against the wall by the bed. He still had his arms around her waist and he held her against his body as she tried to get out of his grip. "Calm down T." Brian said against her neck.

Teresa stopped, feeling her ex's breath on the her neck, and she whimpered.

Brian turned her around in his arms and rubbed her back. "Everything's going to be alright Teresa. The boys will be fine and we'll settle somewhere nice where we can relax for a change."

"Why Brian?" Teresa cried. "Why can't you let me go?"

Brian felt his shirt getting damp and he lifted her chin up and said, "This is a crazy life T and all I'm doing is trying to protect you." He wiped her tears from her face.

"Let's go talk." Teresa whispered as she cupped his jaw. Brian let her go and she laced their fingers together and showed Brian further down the hall. She closed the door behind him and asked, "Why can't I be with Luke?"

"He's bad news for us. He isn't going to let us go of our own free will. We'll have to go when they're preoccupied which means catching red eye flights to different countries. Dom and I figured that Switzerland would be a good place to start for us three and the boys."

"Switzerland? I'm fine with that but why didn't you two discuss it with me as I'm their mother?" Teresa stood in front of Brian and poked him in the chest hard.

"Because we didn't have time. We're sending the team to the four corners of the earth and for their first destination no one got to choose. No extradition rules are few and far between." Brian bit out as he grabbed her upper arms.

She clenched her fingers in his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, using her teeth and tongue, she worked his mouth open and deepened the kissing. Brian picked her up and sat her on the work counter. Teresa worked Brian's pants apart and pushed them off his hips to his thighs and Brian pulled a few buttons loose on her blouse as he moved his kisses down her neck passed her collarbone. She arched into his body and had one arm around his neck and her free hand tried to get her jeans off.

Brian chuckled and said, "Hold on T." She wrapped both arms around his shoulders and he lifted her enough he could pull her pants passed her knees.

"I missed you Brian." Teresa moaned as he started to fuck her on the counter.

He panted, "Missed you too." Brian groaned as she bit his bottom lip. His hips jerked in reaction and he thrust harder. He had her wrapped close against him as he tipped them both over in climax and he moaned against her throat as kept his kisses gentle.

When Teresa caught her breath she lifted Brian's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, massaging his tongue with hers and he returned the kiss. She pulled away and whispered, "If you have to keep me for yourself then know that I can't be strong all the time. That's why I went to Luke. You and Dom, I can deal with that. He's a good match for you but you also know we're a good match."

"You know Dom will probably kill you if he finds out what we just did." Brian stated as he cleaned them up and pulled his pants up while Teresa fixed her clothing.

"I think I can deal with him." Teresa said as she buttoned her blouse back up.

"We won't say anything and if something happens that he finds out then I'll have an excuse ready or something." He replied as he splashed water over his face.

"Always going to be my knight in shining armor are you?" Teresa asked as she ran her hands over his shoulders and back.

"I guess I'll try but right now we need to get out there and see what could be going on."

"Okay."

The two found their way back to the main area and Brian walked over to Dom and gave him a sweet kiss. Dom returned the kiss and glanced at Teresa before he returned to looking at his lover. The two looked a little flushed for Dom's liking but he also knew of their fights and how explosive they could be between them.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later Tej had everyone's money in bags divided evenly and he went over to Brian in the kitchen. "Yo brah. Money's taken care of. When we leavin'?"

Brian stopped chopping vegetables and said, "Later on tonight. Different times though."

"Where we all headed?" Tej asked trying to get more information about the last bit of the plan.

"Different places with no extradition. Splitting everyone up so we're safer."

"How are you and Dom and your ex wife going to disappear with two kids?"

"First time you mentioned her anywhere near what she was to me brah but her and Dom are flying with the kids to Switzerland as a family and I'm flying out later as a businessman." Brian said as he went back to getting a salad ready for himself.

"You keep her pretty close to ya brah. Even when it looks like you and Dom are solid, you don't let her get too close to anyone."

"Well when you've been undercover most of your adult life you learn to keep things close." Brian said.

Internally, he was having a battle for past and present. He had been undercover for so long that he almost didn't know anything else. He knew for a fact that he was supposed to be with Dom, that he had worked hard to get back to the team, even if they were going to have to go on the run for the near future. So why then, when he was scared he wouldn't make it through the operation did he have the boys and Teresa dragged down to Brazil? In his heart he knew why, being yanked from one assignment after so long had left a deep impression on Brian and he didn't want to seem like it was all for naught. Teresa had worked her way into his heart and he took care of the boys like they were his own flesh and blood - he almost wondered why he and Teresa didn't have a child together - but that was the past and he had to look to his future.

"You gotta let her go sometime soon. Dom is very protective of you."

"I can keep her and my family safe. She knows this."

Tej noticed Brian's temper coming to fore and raised his hands in surrender. "None of my business brah, just letting you know what I've been seeing. When you went to find Teresa I had to stop Dom from following you so whatever you did that you're over here hiding from thank me and move on. Don't do it again."

"Tej we're good. Thanks."

"Good. I'm gonna send Dom your way. Talk to him and don't bullshit him around like you do us." Tej warned.

"I'm not bullshitting you guys. I love Dom, he knows this, everyone knows this."

"Then why won't you let Teresa near Hobbs? They seem pretty good together almost like you and Dom if you could keep your dick in your pants."

"Tej just shut the fuck up alright? I'll talk to Dom and you'll see that we're fine because we are." Brian snapped.

Tej ignored Brian's outburst and looked over to the living space and shouted, "Yo Dom, come talk to your boy here."

"What's he done this time?" Dom asked as he gave his game controller to Oleg to finish the game he started with Nicky.

"It'll be better coming out of his mouth." Tej said as he walked off.

Brian glared at Tej's back and he felt Dom stop next to him and lean against the counter. "What's he talking about Bri?"

"Nothing. We can talk in Switzerland." Brian said as he took a bite of his salad.

Dom jerked the bowl out of Brian's hands and threw it in the sink. The crash in the sink turned all eyes towards Brian and Dom and Dom growled, "Let's go upstairs."

"What the fuck? You didn't have to toss my food in the fucking sink." Brian yelled.

"I'm going to go upstairs and you better be right behind me." Dom said as he poked Brian in the chest.

Brian grabbed his hand and growled, "You'll not order me around like I'm a bitch. If I say we'll talk in Switzerland then that's where we'll talk."

"When we got back what'd you do when you found Teresa? Work off your adrenaline with a quick fuck to satisfy the two of you because we sure haven't said two fucking words since we got back." Dom yelled.

"Dom...get the boys in the room." Brian growled.

Dom only lowered his shouting and continued, "What the hell? Answer my question."

"You want to know what we did - we fucked and it was some of the best sex I've had in my life..." Brian said as he crowded Dom against the counter. He didn't care about Dom being built bigger than himself but he used his height to try and get his point across.

"That's great." Dom said as he pushed Brian away. As he walked away he said, "Enjoy the Alps. I'll change my ticket and you won't ever have to see me again."

Brian watched as Dom walked away. He yelled, "Dom get back here. We aren't done."

Dom just waved his hand in the air and took the stairs two at a time. Brian took a deep breath and clenched his fists as he wanted to throw a chair across the warehouse but he didn't want the boys to see him that angry. He followed Dom up the stairs and pushed his way into their room. "Get out Brian." Dom growled as he threw clothes into a duffel bag.

"Dom you're making a mistake and you know it." Brian pleaded.

"I'm not making the mistake Brian. You did when you fucked Teresa tonight. How many other times since she's been here did you two fuck and not tell anybody huh? I'd like to know." Dom yelled.

"Tonight was it. I've been wanting to fuck her since the FBI yanked me from the assignment. You can't just yank a person from something they've been living for almost five years and expect shit to be normal. Then they threw me on the Braga case and you came back and my life's been spinning ever since."

"What the fuck did they do to you? You used to be all smiles, cars, and surfed. Now it's like you're stalled out and don't know where to go." Dom asked in a normal tone seeing that lost look Brian got when he was trying to figure out how to say things honestly - didn't mean everything was a lie but being undercover for so long he guessed it was a habit he'd have to help Brian work on.

Brian sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Ever since I graduated from the Academy, they had me pegged for UC work. I didn't have any family or any of my own so I went with it. The first two years I shuffled around Southern California doing things in a week or so that most people would take three and four weeks to do. They said it was my surfer looks and my smile that made these people trust me. I found time between to have an occasional date but I couldn't tell them what I did for a living or where I was from originally. My real life was getting as tangled as my UC lives until I finished in Miami to clear mine and Rome's record - Bilkins saw my potential and when Jersey needed somebody to infiltrate the mob he roped me in. I thought I respected the guy until they pretty much forgot about me until I was almost killed and Oleg. Hell Teresa and Nicky were almost killed when Oleg's mother blew up their meth shed. As soon as I got put in the hospital, they kept me doped up and wouldn't let Teresa or Nicky see me even though for all intents and purposes we were a family. When the gunshot wound was healed enough they shipped me back to California. I couldn't even tell T or Nicky bye." He said with anguish and showing genuine sorrow and remorse. He knew that he should have never fucked T - she was the past but sometimes the past is hard to let go of.

He continued, "Dom at least look at this from my point of view. I know I fucked up completely but if you look at my entire track record, Teresa is the first woman I had to get to know to make all the shit I had to do work. I never meant to fall in love with her but she and the boys played a big part in my life. Seeing her look at Hobbs - right or wrong made me snap. Am I an ass? Sure."

"You're retiring right? Because you need a Corona and a surfboard."

Brian snapped his head up and said, "I retired as soon as I got you off that bus." Brian didn't know how to take his response - it wasn't yelling or condescending - but a careful suggestion.

Dom kneeled in front of Brian and took his head in his hands. His eyes darted over his features and all Brian could do was frown and knit his eyebrows wondering what Dom was looking for. Dom kissed him gently but didn't let Brian return the kiss and he said, "We're changing our plane tickets, all of us, and we're going to talk to Teresa about Hobbs."

"You're shitting me right?" The disbelief more than evident in his voice.

"No. I might still want to bash his head into the wall for all kinds of reasons but I've seen Teresa take care of him and they got a lot in common, just like you two do. He can protect her and the boys and you can let them go." Seeing the anger flare back up in Brian's eyes he continued, "Not like that. You can still talk to them but Hobbs is the better man for her right now. She could go back to the US and the boys wouldn't be uprooted every six months just because of a possible threat of being found." Dom rubbed the sides of Brian's neck and worked his hands over his shoulders trying to relax him a little bit.  
"Makes sense but I'm not happy with it." Brian frowned as he leaned his head against Dom's shoulder.

"Brian when we get settled and talk to Hobbs maybe your boys can stay with us during the summer or we can work things out so that you can still see them grow up. I know they mean alot to you and you consider them your family but if we're together, then they're my family too. I want them safe and sound just like you do."

"You would consider them your sons too?" Brian asked as he lifted his head so he could see the honesty he heard coming from Dom.

"Yes. They're not bad kids, they just need stability. We can't really offer them that."

"You're right we can't. Let's go talk to Hobbs and Teresa and see if we can't work something out. We need to start getting out of here before every agency in the world gets here."

"Very much so Brian." Dom breathed before he pulled Brian into a deep kiss, this time claiming what was his, Brian O' Conner.


End file.
